Lovina Vargas
by Fynn Van Gogh
Summary: Inglaterra XIX- Su orfandad, su carácter huraño, fu falta de gracia y simpatía, de herencias y de dote habían generado que tuviese la más triste infancia; hasta la llegada de su adolescencia, que es en donde Lovina Vargas descubrirá que todo lo que ella creía necesitar para alcanzar la felicidad no es suficiente si no está él...Spamano
1. Los Zwingli y su refugiada - el espectro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de autoría de Himaruya Hidekaz. La historia es de autoría de Chalotte Bronte, el libro se llama _Jane Eyre_.

**Nota de autor #1: **Aunque empieza un poco tediosos con las descripciones, el libro realmente irá poniéndose interesante una vez avanzado algunos capítulos, así que, por favor, les ruego paciencia.

**Nota de autor #2: **El final es diferente al de Jane Eyre, pretendo hacerlo más corto y en un cierto punto, separarme completamente del libro y empezar mi propia narración con mi propio final.

Fem! Holanda: Abel

Fem! Austria: Sophia / Sra. Zwingli/ Madrina

Fem! Romano: Lovina

_**Pairing: **_Spamano.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Los Zwingli y su refugiada <em>**

_El salón de estudio_

Aquel día no fue posible salir de paseo.

Por la mañana jugué durante una hora entre los matorrales desnudos, y el almuerzo se sirvió más tarde de lo que estábamos acostumbrados (La señora Zwingli ordenaba a servir la comida temprano en los días que no recibíamos visitas como hoy, por lo que aquello llego a extrañar mucho)

El frío viento invernal trajo consigo unas nubes tan sombrías y una lluvia tan recia, que toda posibilidad de salir se disipó.

Yo me alegré. No me gustaban los paseos largos, sobre todo en aquellas tardes invernales. Regresábamos de ellos al anochecer, y yo volvía siempre con los dedos agarrotados, con el corazón entristecido por los regaños de Abel, la niñera, y humillada por darme cuenta de mi inferioridad física respecto a Ludwig y Lili Zwingli.

Los tale Ludwig y Lili se agruparon en el salón en torno a su madre, reclinada en el sofá, al lado del fuego. Rodeada de sus hijos (que en aquel instante no disputaban ni alborotaban), mi madrina parecía sentirse perfectamente feliz y satisfecha con ella misma. A mí me exoneró de la obligación de unirme al grupo con el pretexto de que:

_"Lamentaba verse obligada a mantenerme a distancia, pero que, hasta que Abel no le confirmara y ella no observara por sí misma, que intentaba de todo corazón adquirir un temperamento más sociable y propio de mi condición de niña, y unos modales más atractivos ( algo por así decirlo, más ligero, franco , natural y menos huraño) realmente debía de excluirme de los placeres que solo son merecedores los niños buenos y felices"_

— ¿Qué dice qué, Abel? –pregunté con una voz chillona llena de frustración—

— Lovina, no me gustan los quisquillosos ni los preguntones. Además, encuentro verdaderamente desagradable que una niña conteste de esa manera a sus mayores. Siéntate en cualquier parte y, si no tienes nada agradable que decir, estate callada.

Al lado del salón estaba el salón de estudio, donde me escabullí. El salón de estudio era como nosotros le decíamos, pero era más como un biblioteca en donde, según mi mente infantil, se encontraban todos los libros del mundo.

Enseguida me hice con un tomo, asegurándome que contuviera muchas ilustraciones. Me encaramé al poyo de una ventana, me senté en él cruzando las piernas como un turco y, después de correr las verdes cortinas que protegían el hueco, quedé aislada por completo en aquel retiro.

Las cortinas limitaban a mi derecha mi campo visual, pero a la izquierda, los cristales, aunque me defendían de los rigores de la inclemente tarde de noviembre, no me impedían contemplarla. Mientras volvía las hojas del libro, me paraba de cuando en cuando para ojear el paisaje invernal. A lo lejos todo se fundía en un horizonte plomizo de nubes y nieblas. De cerca se divisaban los prados húmedos y los arbustos agitados por el viento, y sobre toda la perspectiva caía, sin cesar, una lluvia desoladora.

Continué hojeando mi libro. Era una obra de _Bewick_, _History of British Brids_, consagrada en gran parte a las costumbres de los pájaros y cuyas páginas de texto me interesaban poco, en general. No obstante, había unas cuantas de introducción que, a pesar de ser muy niña aún, me atraían lo suficiente para no considerarlas áridas del todo. Eran las que trataban de los lugares donde suelen anidar las aves marinas: «las solitarias rocas y promontorios donde no habitan más que estos seres», es decir, las costas de Noruega salpicadas de islas, desde su extremidad meridional hasta el Cabo Norte.

Do el mar del Septentrión, revuelto,  
>baña la orilla gris de la isla melancólica<br>de la lejana Tule, y el Atlántico  
>azota en ruda tempestad las Hébridas...<p>

Me sugestionaba mucho el imaginar las heladas riberas de Laponia, Siberia, Spitzberg, Nueva Zembla, Islandia, Groenlandia y «la inmensa desolación de la Zona Ártica, esa extensa y remota región desierta que es como el almacén de la nieve y el hielo, con sus interminables campos blancos, con sus montañas heladas en torno al polo, donde la temperatura alcanza su más extremado rigor».

Yo me formaba una idea muy personal de aquellos países, una idea fantástica, como todas las nociones aprendidas a medias que flotan en el cerebro de los niños, pero intensamente impresionante. Las frases de la introducción se relacionaban con las estampas del libro y prestaban máximo relieve a los dibujos: una isla azotada por las olas y por la espuma del mar, una embarcación estallándose contra los arrecifes de una costa peñascosa, una luna fría y fantasmal iluminando, entre nubes sombrías, un naufragio...

No acierto a definir el sentimiento que me inspiraba una lámina que representaba un cementerio solitario, con sus lápidas y sus inscripciones, su puerta, sus dos árboles, su cielo bajo y, en él, media luna que, elevándose a lo lejos, alumbraba la noche naciente.

En otra estampa dos buques que aparecían sobre un mar en calma se me figuraban fantasmas marinos. Pasaba algunos dibujos por alto: por ejemplo, aquel en que una figura cornuda y siniestra, sentada sobre una roca, contemplaba una multitud rodeando una horca que se perfilaba en lontananza.

Cada lámina de por sí me relataba una historia: una historia generalmente oscura para mi inteligencia y mis sentimientos no del todo desarrollados aún, pero siempre interesante, tan interesante como los cuentos que Lizzie me contaba algunas tardes de invierno, cuando estaba de buen humor. En esas ocasiones llevaba a nuestro cuarto la mesa de planchar y, mientras repasaba los lazos de encaje y los gorros de dormir de la señora Zwingli, nos relataba narraciones de amor y de aventuras tomadas de antiguas fábulas y romances y, en ocasiones (según más adelante descubrí), de las páginas de _Pamela and Henr_y, _Earl of Moreland_

Con aquel delgado libro en mi regazo, era feliz, por lo menos feliz a mi manera. Lo único a lo que temía que era que interrumpieran ese ambiente sosegado y taciturno, lo que sucedió más pronto de lo que esperaba. Alguien abrió la puerta.

— Eh, ¡Señora ardilla! — gritó la voz de Lili Zwingli, quien calló al encontrar la sala de estudio aparentemente vacía— ¿Dónde demonios estará? — vociferó— ¡Luddi! —llamó a su hermano— La señorita moja-camas no está aquí; dile a mamá que ha huido al jardín en ensuciarse con el barro.

"Menos mal que corrí las cortinas" pensé mientras me encogía, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no descubriese mi escondrijo. De hecho no lo hubiese encontrarse por sí misma, ya que no era muy agudo ni de vista ni de ingenio, pero Ludwig se asomó a la puerta y dijo enseguida:

— Seguro que se ha ocultado en el poyo de la ventana, Lili

Salí inmediatamente porque me estremecía ante la idea de que Lili me sacara de allí a la fuerza.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le pregunté tratando inútilmente de sonar agresiva

— Di "¿Qué quiere usted, señorita Lili? —fue su respuesta— Quiero que vengas aquí— y, sentándome en una butaca, me hizo seña de que me acercara y me quedara de pie ante ella.

Lili era una colegiala de 12 años, solo uno más que yo, que tenía solo 11; era alta para su corta edad y demasiado delgada, con la piel tan pálida que se confundía con el blanco, facciones finas en un rostro pequeño y proporcionado a su altura, a sus manos y pies pequeñas, a sus brazos debiluchos, tan delgados que rozaban ligeramente lo desagradable. Recibía halagos con mucha frecuencia, por lo que era soberbia, sus ojos eran verdes, grandes y llamativos como los de su padre y sus pómulos eran marcados debido a su delgadez. En pocas palabras, según todos los estándares de belleza que regían en esa época, la señorita Zwingli no era bonita, sino bellísima.

En aquellas fechas ella debía estar en el colegio, pero su querida madre la había llevado a casa durante un mes o dos por su _delicada salud._ Su maestra, la señorita Natasha Braginski, aseguraba que estaría perfectamente si la obligasen a comer lo que había en el plato sin devolver y si le enviasen mas golosinas para que ganase peso; pero el corazón de la señora Sophia Zwingli rechazaba tan dura opinión y se empeñaba en creer de que sus vómitos y su mala salud se debían al exceso en los estudios que le generaban estrés, y quizá, extrañaba la calidez del hogar.

Lili no quería mucho ni a su madre ni a su hermano, a mí me despreciaba. Me fastidiaba y maltrataba, no dos o tres a las semanas que para mí hubiese sido justificado con su falta de obligaciones en aquella mansión, ni dos o tres veces al día, sino todo el tiempo: cada uno de mis nervios la temía, cada pedazo de carne que cubría mis huesos se encogía cuando ella se acercaba. Había momentos en los que me desconcertaba el terror que me producía, ya que no tenía ninguna defensa posible contra sus malos tratos; los criados no querían ofender a su señorita poniéndose de mi parte, y la señora Zwingli era sorda y ciega en este asunto: jamás la vio pegarme ni la oyó insultarme, a pesar de que ambas cosas ocurrían en su presencia de vez en cuando, aunque más frecuente a sus espaldas.

Acostumbrada a obedecer a Lili, me acerque lentamente a su sillón; invirtió tres minutos en sacarme su lengua cuan larga era sin dañar su raíz; sabía que no tardaría mucho en darme una paliza y, aunque le temía al golpe no dudé en mirarla directamente a sus verdes ojos, estudiar todas sus facciones y reflexionar: realmente, ella no era tan bonita como todas la idealizaban, podía ver claramente lo desproporcionados que eran su ojos - los cuales eran enormes- en proporción de su cara; de la dureza de sus pómulos que quitaban toda dulzura infantil que tuvo cuando era pequeña y de la gran frente que trataba de disimilar, inútilmente, si la mirabas detenidamente y muy de cerca como lo estaba haciendo yo. Me preguntó si tendría la capacidad de leer las mentes o a través de mis ojos porque, de repente, sin decir ni una palabra, me dio una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda. Me tambalee y, al recobrar el equilibrio, retrocedí un paso o dos.

— ¡Esto es por tu impertinencia al contestar a mamá hace un rato, por esconderte tras las cortinas, por no venir cuando de te llamo y por mirarme como me has mirado!

Estaba tan acostumbrada a las brutalidades de Lili Zwingli, que ni siquiera se me ocurría replicar a sus injurias y sólo me preocupaba de los golpes que solían seguirlas.

— ¿Qué hacías detrás de la cortina? — preguntó.

— Leer.

— Muestrame el libro.

Lo cogí de la ventana y se lo entregué.

— Tú no tienes por qué andar con nuestros libros. Eres inferior a nosotros: lo dice mamá. Tú no tienes dinero, tu padre no te ha dejado nada y no tienes derecho a vivir con hijos de personas distinguidas como nosotros, ni a comer como nosotros, ni a vestir como nosotros a costa de mamá. Ni mi hermano ni yo te hemos dado permiso para que cogieras nuestros libros. Porque son nuestros, para que te enteres, y la casa, y todo lo que hay en ella nos pertenece, nos pertenecerá a nosotros dentro de pocos años. Sepárate un poco y quédate en pie en la puerta, pero no lejos de las ventanas y del espejo.

La obedecí, sin comprender de momento sus propósitos. Reparé en ellos cuando la vi asir el libro para tirármelo, y quise separarme, pero ya era tarde. El libro me dio en la cabeza, la cabeza tropezó contra la puerta, el golpe me produjo una herida y la herida comenzó a sangrar. El dolor fue tan vivo que mi terror, que había llegado a su extremo límite, dio lugar a otros sentimientos.

— ¡Eres perversa y cruel! — le dije— ¡Eres igual o peor que una asesina, que una tratante de esclavos, que _Elizabeth Báthory_...!

Yo había sido víctima en más de un oportunidad sobre las historias de terror que contaba Abel solo para reírse de mi miedo; su favorita era "La condesa sangrienta" y, poco a poco, había investigado sobre ella y había formado una opinión personal respecto a Báthory. E incluso había en mi interior establecido paralelismos que hasta aquel momento guardaba ocultos, pero que entonces no conseguí reprimir.

— ¡Cómo! —exclamó Lili — Ludwig ¿habéis oído lo que me ha dicho? Voy a contárselo a mamá. Pero antes...

Se precipitó hacia mí, me cogió por el cabello y por la espalda y me zarandeó bárbaramente. Yo la consideraba una tirana, una criminal. Una o dos gotas de sangre se deslizaron desde mi cabeza hasta mi cuello. Sentí un dolor agudo. Aquellas impresiones se sobrepusieron a mi miedo y me comenzó a defender como si mi vida dependiese de ello. No sé bien lo que hice, pero le oí decir a gritos:

— ¡Maldita Bastarda!

No tardó en recibir ayuda. Ludwig había tratado de separarnos, pero al ver que no lograba hacer que Lili me soltara, ni que yo la soltara; corrió hacia su madre gritando:

"¡Madre, madre, se están peleando como dos tigresas!"

Mi madrina aparecía ya en escena, seguida de Abel y Lizzie, su doncella.

Nos separaron y oí exclamar:

— ¡Hay que ver! ¡Con qué furia pegaba esa niña a la señorita Lili!

— ¡Con cuánta rabia!

La señora ordenó:

— Póngala en un rincón y encierren en este salón con llave.

Varias manos me sujetaron y me arrastraron hacia una esquina.

Resistí por todos los medios. Ello era una cosa insólita y contribuyó a aumentar la mala opinión que de mí tenían Lizzie y Abel. Yo estaba excitadísima, fuera de mí. Comprendía, además, las consecuencias que iba a aparejar mi rebeldía y, como un esclavo insurrecto, estaba firmemente decidida, en mi desesperación, a llegar a todos los extremos.

— Cuidado con los brazos, Abel: la pequeña araña como una gata.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! —decía la niñera— ¡Qué vergüenza, señorita Lovina! ¡Pegar a la hija de su benefactora, a su señorita!

— ¿Mi señorita? ¿Acaso soy una criada?

— Menos que una criada, porque ni siquiera se gana el pan que come porque no sabes hacer absolutamente nada bien, todo lo estropea— bufó—. Vaya, siéntese aquí y reflexione a solas sobre su mal comportamiento.

Me hicieron sentarme en la silla que se encontraba en la esquina del salón. Mi primer impulso fue ponerme en pie, pero las manos de las dos mujeres me lo impidieron.

— Si no se está usted quieta, habrá que atarla —dijo Abel— Déjeme sus ligas, Lizzie. No puedo quitarme las mías, porque tengo que sujetarla.

Lizzie procedió a despojar sus gruesas piernas de sus ligas. Aquellos preparativos y la afrenta que había de seguirlos disminuyeron algo mi excitación.

— No necesitan atarme —dije—No me moveré.

Y, como garantía de que cumpliría mi promesa, me senté voluntariamente.

— Más le valdrá— dijo Abel.

Cuando estuvo segura de que yo no me rebelaría más, me soltó, y las dos, cruzándose de brazos, me contemplaron como si dudaran de que yo estuviera en mi sano juicio.

— Nunca había hecho una cosa así — dijo Lizzie, volviéndose a la criada.

— Pero en el fondo su modo de ser es ese — replicó la otra— Siempre se lo estoy diciendo a la señora, y ella concuerda conmigo. Es una niña de malos instintos. Nunca he visto cosa semejante.

Lizzie no contestó, pero se dirigió a mí y me dijo: — Debe usted comprender, señorita, que está bajo la dependencia de la señora Sophia, que es quien la mantiene. Si la echara de casa, tendría usted que ir al hospicio.

No contesté a estas palabras. No eran nuevas para mí: las estaba oyendo desde que tenía uso de razón. Y sonaban en mis oídos como un estribillo, muy desagradable sí, pero sólo comprensible a medias. Abel agregó:

—Y aunque la señora tenga la bondad de tratarla a usted como si fuera igual que sus hijos, debe usted quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que es igual a la señorita y al señorito. Ellos tienen mucho dinero, simpatía y belleza; y usted no tiene nada. Así que su obligación es ser humilde y procurar hacerse agradable a sus benefactores.

— Se lo decimos por su bien— añadió Lizzie con más suavidad— Si procura usted ser buena y amable, quizá pueda vivir siempre aquí, pero si es usted mal educada y violenta, la señora la echará de casa.

— Además — acrecentó Abel — Dios la castigará. Ande, Lizzie, vámonos. Rece usted, señorita Lovina, y arrepiéntase de su mala acción, porque, si no, puede venir algún espectro por la chimenea y llevársela.

Se fueron y cerraron la puerta.

El salón de estudio jamás era visitado por las noches, a menos que en Gateshead Hall hubiese una extraordinaria afluencia de invitados y a alguno de ellos se le ocurriesen buscan en él algún libro interesante antes de ir a dormir. Era, sin embargo, uno de los salones más majestuosos de la mansión. Daba la impresión de que en ese lugar, había millones de repisas que eran de caoba barnizada en oscuro, repletas de libros aunque solo había 23. La habitación tenía dos ventanas grandes con las cortinas perpetuamente corridas. La alfombra era roja. Las paredes se hallaban tapizadas en un verde oscuro "como los ojos del señor Zwingli", como me dijo alguna vez Lizzie. Había un sillón junto a la ventana que me parecía un trono y al lado de una mesita cubierta con un paño verde musgo, Lizzie me dijo alguna vez, que era justo allí donde el antiguo señor se sentaba para leer los libros. Su retrato estaba colgado justo encima de la chimenea: era un hombre alto, de contextura gruesa y rasgos tan toscos como los de los germanos, nariz pequeña, ojos verdes oscuros que parecían ser lo que Lili había heredado, eran iguales: demostraban cierta agresividad aunque eran bellos; cejas castañas, pronuncias y eternamente fruncidas, y cabello que parecían ser más paja que lo que era en realidad; aquel hombre, no tenía mucho cuidado en su aspecto personal. No era muy atractivo, aunque pudo haber llamado la atención cuando era más joven.

El cuarto era frío, porque casi nunca se encendía la chimenea en él; silencioso, porque estaba lejos de las cocinas y de los cuartos; solemne, porque me constaba que se usaba pocas veces y porque... La criada sólo entraba allí los sábados para quitar el polvo de la repisas y del mueble. De tarde en tarde, la señora Sophia visitaba también la habitación para revisar, en un departamento secreto de las repisas, las joyas que guardaba…

La clave de que el salón de estudio fuera imponente residía en esas últimas palabras. El señor Zwingli había muerto nueve años atrás precisamente en aquel salón, en él había sido velado en cuerpo presente por ser su preferido, y casi todas las cosas de ese salón, además de los libros que había reservado para sus hijos y eran leídos por mí, habían permanecido intactas.

El asiento en que Elizabeth y la áspera Abel me habían hecho instalarme era una otomana baja, próxima a la chimenea de mármol. A mi derecha quedaba un estante pequeño – donde se guardaban los libros ilustrados para niños- ; y a la izquierda, las ventanas cerradas, entre las cuales había un gran espejo que duplicaba la visión de la vacía majestad del lecho y del aposento.

Yo no estaba absolutamente segura de sí las dos mujeres habían cerrado la puerta al marcharse. Me atreví a levantarme para comprobarlo. Desgraciadamente sí: Nunca hubo prisión más segura.

Pasé ante el espejo otra vez. Involuntariamente mis ojos fascinados dirigieron una mirada al cristal. Todo parecía en el espejo más frío y más sombrío de lo que era en realidad, y la extraña figurita que, en el rostro lívido y los ojos brillantes de miedo, aparecía en el cristal se me figuraba un espíritu, uno de aquellos seres, entre hadas y duendes, que en las historias de Lizzie se aparecían a los viajeros solitarios. Volví a mi asiento.

Comenzaba a acosarme a la superstición. Pero no me dominaba del todo: aún quedaban en mi alma rastros de la energía que me infundiera mi rebeldía reciente. En mi cabeza se agitaban las violencias de Lili, la orgullosa indiferencia de su hermano, la aversión de su madre, la ignorancia de su tío y la parcialidad de la servidumbre, como los sedimentos depositados dentro de un pozo salen a la superficie al agitarse sus aguas. ¿Por qué habría de sufrir siempre, de ser siempre golpeada, siempre acusada, siempre considerada culpable? ¿Por qué no agradaba nunca a nadie, ni jamás merecía atención alguna?

Lili, díscola, caprichosa e insolente, todo se le perdonaba. Su belleza, sus mejillas rosadas y sus dorados rizos encantaban a cuantos la veían y le daban derecho a que se pasasen por alto todas sus faltas. A Ludwig nadie le llevaba la contra ni mucho menos lo castigaban, aunque disfrutaba de llevarle la contra a su madre para demostrarle que se equivocaba, de beber grandes jarras de cerveza aun a pesar de ser un niño y también de escapar con su tío, el señor Beilschmidt, quien lo seria todo menos una buena influencia. Lili llamaba vieja a su madre, y a veces la insultaba por tener la piel tan oscura. Estropeaba sus vestidos de seda para hacerle ropa a sus muñecas; y a pesar de todo, era «la niña de sus ojos». Yo no me atrevía a cometer alguna falta, procuraba cumplir todos mis deberes y, sin embargo, se me consideraba fastidiosa y traviesa y se me reñía siempre, de la mañana a la tarde y de la tarde a la mañana.

Mi cabeza sangraba aún del golpe que me asestó Lili, sin que nadie le hubiera reprendido a ella por eso y, en cambio, mi reacción contra aquella violencia merecía la reprobación general.

« ¡Es injusto! ¡Muy injusto!», decía mi razón, estimulada por una precoz, aunque transitoria energía. Y en mi interior se forjaba la resolución de librarme de aquella situación de tiranía intolerable, o bien huyendo de la casa o, si eso no era posible, negándome a comer y a beber para concluir, muriendo, con tanta tortura, al fin y al cabo, absolutamente nadie extrañaría mi presencia en esa casa.

Durante aquella inolvidable tarde la consternación reinaba en mi alma, un caos mental en mi cerebro y una rebeldía violenta en mi corazón. Mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos se debatían en torno a una pregunta que no lograba contestar: « ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir así? ¿Por qué me tratan de este modo?»

No lo comprendí claramente hasta pasados muchos años. Yo discordaba con el ambiente de Gateshead Hall, yo no era como ninguno de los de allí, yo no tenía nada de común con mi madrina, ni con sus hijos, ni con sus servidores. Me querían tan poco como yo a ellos.

No sentían propensión alguna a simpatizar con un ser que ni en temperamento ni en inclinaciones se les asemejaba, con un ser que no les era útil ni agradable en nada. Si yo, al menos, hubiera sido una niña juguetona, guapa, alegre y atrayente, mi madrina me hubiera soportado mejor, sus hijos me hubieran tratado con más cordialidad y las criadas no hubieran descargado siempre sobre mí todos sus malos humores.

La luz del día comenzaba a disiparse en el cuarto rojo. Eran más de las cuatro y la tarde se convertía, rápida, en crepúsculo. Yo oía aullar el viento y batir la lluvia en las ventanas.

Mi cuerpo estaba ya tan frío como una piedra y, no obstante, cada vez sentía un frío mayor. Todo mi valor de antes se esfumaba. Mi acostumbrada humillación, las dudas que albergaba sobre mi propio valor, la habitual depresión de mi ánimo, comenzaron a apagar las brasas de mi cólera. Todos decían que yo era muy mala, y acaso lo fuese... ¿No acababa de ocurrírseme la idea de dejarme morir? Eso era un pecado y, además, ¿me sentía en efecto dispuesta a la muerte? ¿Acaso las tumbas situadas bajo el pavimento de la iglesia de Gateshead eran un lugar atractivo? Allí me habían dicho que fue enterrado el señor Zwingli. Este recuerdo hizo aumentar mi temor.

No me acordaba de él. Sólo sabía que mi padrino, el mejor amigo de mi padres, me había recogido en su casa al quedarme huérfana y que, antes de morir, hizo prometer a su mujer que me trataría como a sus propios hijos. Sin duda, la señora Sophia creía haber cumplido su promesa -y hasta quizá quepa decir que la cumplía tanto como se lo permitía su modo de ser-, pero en realidad, ¿cómo había de interesarse por una persona a la que no le unía parentesco alguno y que, muerto su marido, era una intrusa en su casa?

Comenzó a surgir en mi mente una extraña idea. Yo no dudaba de que, si mi padrino hubiera vivido, me habría tratado bien. Y en aquellos momentos, mientras miraba los estantes y las paredes sombrías, y también, de vez en cuando, al espejo que daba a todas las cosas un aspecto fantástico, empecé a rememorar ocasiones en las que oyera hablar de muertos salidos de sus tumbas para vengar la desobediencia a sus últimas voluntades. Pensé que bien pudiera suceder que el espíritu de mi tío, indignado por los padecimientos que se infligían a la hija de sus mejores amigos, surgiese, ya de la tumba de la iglesia, ya del mundo desconocido en que moraba, y se presentase en aquella habitación para consolarme. Yo sospechaba que tal posibilidad, muy confortadora en teoría, debía ser terrible en la realidad. Traté de tranquilizarme, aparté el cabello que me caía sobre los ojos, levanté la cabeza y traté de sondear las tinieblas de la habitación.

En aquel instante, una extraña claridad se reflejó en la pared. ¿Será -me pregunté- un rayo de luna que se desliza entre las cortinas de las ventanas? Pero la luz de la luna no se mueve, y aquella luz cambiaba de lugar. Por un momento se reflejó en el techo y luego dio varias vueltas sobre mi cabeza.

Ahora, a través del tiempo transcurrido, sospecho que tal luz provendría de alguna linterna que, para orientarse en la oscuridad, llevase alguien que cruzaba el campo, pero entonces, predispuesta mi mente a todos los horrores, en tensión todos mis nervios, pensé que aquella claridad era quizá el preludio de una aparición del otro mundo. El corazón me latía apresuradamente, las sienes me ardían, mis oídos percibieron un extraño sonido, como el apresurado batir de unas alas invisibles, y me pareció que algo terrible y desconocido se me aproximaba. Me sentí sofocada, oprimida; no podía más... Corrí a la puerta, la golpeé con desesperación y empezó a gritar agudamente por puro terror. Sonaron pasos en el corredor, la llave giró en la cerradura y entraron en la habitación Abel y Lizzie.

— ¿Se ha puesto usted mala, señorita? — preguntó Elizabeth.

— ¡Qué modo de gritar! ¡Creí que iba a dejarme sorda! —exclamó Abel.

— ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Déjenme ir a mi cuarto, juro que no me volveré a ser mala con nadie! —grité

— Pero ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Ha visto alguna cosa rara? —preguntó Lizzie.

— He visto una luz y me ha parecido que se me acercaba un fantasma — dije, cogiendo la mano de Lizzie.

— Ha gritado a propósito — opinó Abel— Si la hubiese ocurrido algo, podía disculparse ese modo de gritar, pero lo ha hecho para que viniéramos. Conozco sus mañas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó otra voz.

Mi madrina apareció en el pasillo, haciendo mucho ruido con las faldas sobre el pavimento. Se dirigió a Lizzie y a Abel.

— Creo haber ordenado —dijo— que se dejase a Lovina encerrada en el salón de estudio hasta que yo viniese a buscarla.

— Es que la señorita Lovina dio un grito terrible, señora — repuso Lizzie.

— No importa — contestó mi madrina— Suelta la mano de Elizabeth, niña. No te figures que por esos procedimientos lograrás que te saquemos de aquí. Odio las mentiras, sobre todo en los niños. Mi deber es educarte bien. Te quedarás encerrada una hora más y cuando salgas será a condición de que has de ser obediente.

— ¡Piedad, piedad, madrina! ¡Perdóneme! ¡Tenga compasión de mí! ¡Yo no puedo soportar esto! ¡Castígueme de otro modo! ¡Me moriría si viera...!

— ¡A callar! No puedo con esa patraña tuyo. — Probablemente mi madrina creía sinceramente que yo estaba fingiendo para que me soltasen y me consideraba como un complejo de malas inclinaciones y doblez precoz. —

Lizzie y Abel se retiraron y la señora Zwingli, cansada de mis protestas y de mis súplicas, me volvió bruscamente la espalda, cerró la puerta y se fue sin más comentarios. Sentí alejarse sus pasos por el corredor. Y debí de sufrir un desmayo, porque no me acuerdo de más.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor #3:<strong> Si has leído todo, hasta llegar aquí, muchas gracias ^u^. El siguiente capitulo tendrá la aparición de un personaje muy querido

**Siguiente capitulo:** Martes, 27 de Enero.

~Los reviws motivan a seguir publicando y a mejorar al autor~


	2. Los Zwingli y su refugiada - El señor

**_Loz Zwingli y su refugiada_**

_El señor primo lejano de mi madrina_

Lo primero de lo que me acuerdo después de aquello es de una especie de pesadilla en el curso de la cual veía ante mí una extraña y terrible claridad roja, atravesada por barras negras. Parecía oír voces confusas, semejantes al aullido del viento o al ruido de la caída del agua de una cascada. El terror confundía mis impresiones. Luego noté que alguien me cogía, me incorporaba de un modo mucho más suave y tierno que hasta entonces nadie lo hiciera conmigo y me sostenía en aquella posición, con la cabeza apoyada, no sé si en una almohada o en un brazo.

Cinco minutos después, las nubes de la pesadilla se disiparon y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi propio lecho y que la luz roja era el fuego de la chimenea encendida de mi habitación. Era ya de noche. Una vela ardía en la mesilla. Elizabeth estaba a los pies de la cama con una vasija en la mano, y un señor acostado al lado mio que me sostenía en sus brazos y me abrigaba en su pecho.

Sentí una inexplicable sensación de alivio, de protección y de seguridad al ver que aquel caballero era un extraño a la casa. Separé mi mirada de Lizzie (cuya presencia me era menos desagradable que me lo hubiera sido, por ejemplo, la de Abel) y la fijé en el rostro del caballero. No le reconocí, tampoco descubrí en la oscuridad rasgos que se asemejasen a los del Ludwig, Lili ni a los de la señora Sophia, además de su cabellos castaños y su piel tan o mas oscura que la suya.

— ¿Qué? ¿No sabes quién soy? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

— El caballero es primo lejano de la señorita Sophia por parte de padre— Se apresuró en decir Lizzie—

Le tendí la mano, y él la estrecho y la beso ligeramente con ternura.

— Vaya, vaya; parece que todo va a estar bien.

Luego encargó a Elizabeth que no me molestasen durante la noche y alejó sus brazos de mi. Dijo después que iría a su habitación y volvería a verme temprano por la mañana, me arropó y se fue, para gran tristeza mía. Mientras estuvo rodeándome con sus brazos, yo sentía la impresión de que tenía un amigo a mi lado, pero cuando salió y la puerta se cerró tras él, un gran abatimiento invadió mi corazón. Me sentí otra vez sola y la habitación quedó oscura.

— ¿No tiene ganas de dormir, Lovina? — preguntó Elizabeth con inusitada dulzura.

Apenas me atreví a contestarle, temiendo que sus siguientes palabras fuesen tan violentas como las de Abel.

— Probaré a dormir —dije únicamente.

— ¿Quiere usted comer o beber algo?

— No, Lizzie; muchas gracias. — aunque tenia muchas ganas de beber agua, sabia que las consecuencias de mi sed seria de lo mas humillantes en la mañana—

— Entonces voy a acostarme, porque son más de las doce. Si necesita algo durante la noche, llámeme.

Aquella extraordinaria amabilidad me animó a preguntarle:

— ¿Qué pasa, Lizzie? ¿Estoy enferma?

— Se desmayó usted en la sala de estudio. Pero esté segura de que pronto se pondrá bien.

Y se fue a la habitación de la niñera, que estaba contigua. Le oí decirle:

— Venga a dormir conmigo al cuarto de Lovina. Abel, no quisiera por nada del mundo estar sola esta noche con esa pobre pequeña. Temo que se muera. ¡Dios sabe lo que habrá visto en la sala de estudio! La señora esta vez ha sido demasiado severa.

Abel la acompañó. Ambas se acostaron y durante media hora estuvieron cuchicheando, antes de dormirse. Yo únicamente pude entender retazos aislados de su conversación, por los que sólo saqué en limpio la esencia del objeto de la charla.

— Vio una aparición vestida de blanco...Y detrás de ella, el enorme mastín negro que el señor Zwingli mandó a enterrar con él...Tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación... Una luz en el cementerio de la iglesia...

Y otras cosas por el estilo. Se durmieron, al fin. El fuego y la vela se apagaron. Pasé toda la noche en un temeroso insomnio. Mis ojos, mis oídos y mi cerebro estaban invadidos de un miedo terrible, de un miedo como sólo los niños pueden sentir.

Con todo, ninguna enfermedad grave siguió a aquel incidente en la sala de estudio. El suceso me produjo únicamente un trauma nervioso, que aún hoy repercute en mi cerebro. ¡Señora Sophia, a usted le debo bastantes sufrimientos mentales...! Pero la perdono, porque sé que ignoraba usted lo que hacía y que, cuando me sometía a aquella tortura, pensaba corregir mis malas inclinaciones.

Sé que usted, al igual que yo, sufria en esa casa.

Al día siguiente, me levanté y estuve sentada junto al fuego de nuestro cuarto, envuelta en un mantón. Físicamente me sentía débil y quebrantada, pero mi mayor sufrimiento era un inmenso abatimiento moral, un abatimiento que me hacía prorrumpir en silencioso llanto. Cada lagrima rebelde que resbala por mi mejilla era seguida de otra, y de otra…¡Como detestaba senirme tan vulnerable!

Sin embargo, tenía motivos para sentirme feliz: La señora Sophia había salido con sus niños en coche. Abel estaba en otro cuarto y Lizzie, según se movía de aquí para allá arreglando la habitación, me dirigía de vez en cuando alguna frase amable. Tal cosa constituía para mí un paraíso de paz, acostumbrada como me hallaba a vivir entre continuas reprimendas y frases desagradables. Pero mis nervios se hallaban en un estado tal, que ni siquiera aquella calma podía apaciguarla.

Elizabeth se fue a la cocina y volvió trayéndome una tarta en un plato de china de brillantes colores, en el que había pintada un ave del paraíso enguirnaldada de pétalos y capullos de rosa ¡Aquella tarta de fresas que siempre de la cocinera que siempre habia querido probar! Pero, lamentableme, aquel anhelo se había concedido cuando no lo deseaba: No tenía gana de comer tarta. Elizabeth me preguntó si quería algún libro y esta palabra obró sobre mí como un enérgico estimulante. Le pedí que me trajese de la biblioteca Los Viajes de Gulliver. Yo los leía siempre con deleite renovado y me parecían mucho más interesantes que los cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo, una vez que tuve el libro en mis manos, me resultó de lo más temible: Los gigantes eran descarnados espectros, los enanos malévolos duendes y Gulliver un desolado vagabundo perdido en aquellas espantables y peligrosas regiones. Cerré el libro y lo coloqué sobre la mesa, al lado de la tarta intacta. Llegué a una rápida conclusión: todo lo que hasta entonces me causaba siempre tan infinito placer, me resultaba hoy turbador y temeroso

Abel había terminado de arreglar el cuarto y, abriendo un cajoncito, sacó aquella larga bufanda rosa que parecía nunca tener fin, seguramente que era mas extensa que la que ella llevaba siempre en su cuello. Se sentó en la silla mecedora y mientras tejía, comenzó a cantar:

_En aquellos lejanos días... ¡Oh, cuánto tiempo atrás!..._

Le había oído a menudo cantar lo mismo y me agradaba mucho. Abel tenía -o me lo parecía- una voz muy dulce, pero entonces yo creía notar en su acento una tristeza indescriptible. A veces, absorta en su trabajo, cantaba el estribillo muy bajo, muy lento:

_¡Cuánto tiempo atrás!_

Y la melodía sonaba con la dolorosa cadencia de un himno funeral. Luego pasó a cantar otra balada y ésta era ya francamente melancólica:

_Mis pies están cansados y mis miembros rendidos._

_¡Qué áspero es el camino, qué empinada la cuesta!_

_Pronto las tristes sombras de una noche sin Luna cubrirán el camino de la pobre niña huerfanita._

¡Oh! ¿Por qué me han mandado tan lejos y tan sola, entre los campos negros y entre las grises rocas?

_Los hombres son muy duros: solamente los ángeles velan los tristes pasos _

_de la pobre niña huerfanita._

_Y he aquí que sopla, suave, la brisa de la noche; ya en el cielo no hay nubes y las estrellas brillan,_

_porque Dios, bondadoso, ha querido ofrecer protección y esperanza _

_a la pobre niña huerfanita._

_¿Acaso caeré cruzando el puente roto...?_

_¿o me hundiré en las ciénagas siguiendo un fuego fatuo?_

_Pero entonces el buen Padre de las alturas, recibirá el alma_

_de la pobre niña huerfanita._

_Y aun cuando en este mundo no haya nadie que me ame_

_y no tenga ni padres ni hogar a que acogerme,_

_no ha de faltar, al fin, en el cielo, _

_un hogar ni el cariño de Dios _

_para la pobre niña huerfanita._

Cuando Abel acabó de cantar, entró Elizabeth llevando algunas cosas y me dijo con voz dulce:

— ¿Qué sucece, Lovina? Deje de llorar…

Era como si hubiese dicho al fuego: «No quemes». Pero ¿cómo podía ella adivinar mi sufrimiento?

El señor primo de mi madrina -cuyo nombre para ese entonces no sabía- salió del salón principal, entró al cuarto y se acercó a donde yo estaba.

— Ya levantada, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Elizabeth contestó que ya me hallaba bien.

— Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella. Ven aquí, Lovina... ¿Te llamas Lovina, verdad?

— Sí, señor primo de mi madrina: Lovina.

— ¿No sabes mi nombre?

— No, usted no me lo dijo anoche.

Extendió su mano gentilmente hacia la mía y con una sonrisa dijo— ¡Oh, Pero qué maleducado he sido! ¿Me permite empezar de nuevo? Mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez ¿Y el suyo?

Un poco avergonzada por su repentina actuación tendí mi mano con la suya y dije: —Lovina

— ¿Lovina qué?

— No tengo segundo nombre como la señorita Lili o el señorito Ludwig.

— Me refiero a tu apellido. — me dijo con una sonrisa

— No lo tengo o no lo sé.

Ante esa respuesta, simplemente calló y se agachó hasta llegar a mi altura.

— Bueno, dime: ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te ocurre algo?

— No, señor.

— Quizá llore porque la señora no le ha llevado en coche con ella — sugirió Abel.

— Seguramente que sí, ya sabéis lo sensible que son los críos— le contesto y luego se dirigió a mí— ¡Venga, Lovina, no llores por cosas tan tontas, un paseo con la aburrida de Sophia no es una maravilla!

Yo protesté de aquella injusta imputación, diciendo:

— ¡Tonterias! Nunca he llorado por esas cosas, maldición. No me gusta salir en coche. Lloro porque soy muy desgraciada.

— ¡Oh, señorita! — exclamó Lizzie.

El señor Hernández pareció quedar perplejo. Yo estaba en pie ante él mientras me contemplaba con sus enormes ojos verdes que eran completamente diferentes a los de Lili, los de él no parecían joyas, eran más humanos y más atractivos. Parecía ser muy joven para considerárselo como un adulto, tal vez entre los 17 y los 20 años, era alto y esbelto. Su rostro llamaba la atención: era como un rostro griego, de perfil puro, nariz recta y clásica, los labios y la barbilla atenienses. Su frente era amplia y estaba parcialmente cubierta por algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello castaño. Tenía tambien la piel morena que revelaba que o él no era inglés o sus padres no lo eran.

Esta era una descripción atractiva y por lo menos así yo lo había encontrado ¿Qué pensaría un muchacho tan parecido como él de una niña antipática y tan poco agraciada como yo?

Me miró detenidamente y me preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

— Se cayó —se apresuró a decir Abel.

— ¿Cómo que se cayó? ¡Cualquiera diría que es un bebé que no sabe andar! No puede ser. Esta niña tiene por lo menos ocho o nueve años.

— Tengo once— corregí — Y es que me pegaron — dije, dispuesta a dar una explicación del suceso que no ofendiera mi orgullo de niña mayor — Pero no me puse mala por eso

El señor Hernández tomó un polvo de rapé de su tabaquera. Cuando lo estaba guardando en el bolsillo de su chaleco, sonó la campana que llamaba a comer a la servidumbre.

— Váyanse a comer— le dijo a Lizzie y a Abel al oír la campana —Yo, entre tanto, leeré algo a Lovina hasta que vuelva usted.

Ambas hubiesen preferido quedarse, pero no tuvo más remedio que salir, porque la puntualidad en las comidas se observaba con extraordinaria rigidez en Gateshead Hall.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasó ayer? — preguntó el señor Hernández cuando Lizzie hubo salido.

— Me encerraron en la salón de estudio donde había un fantasma y me tuvieron allí hasta después de oscurecer.

El caballero sonrió, pero a la vez frunció el entrecejo. — ¡Qué niña eres! ¡Un fantasma! Si no mal recuerdo fue allí en donde al esposo de mi prima le dio un paro fulminante ¿Le temes al fantasma del hombre que te acogió en su casa como una más de sus hijos?

— Sí; sí, le temo. Ni Lizzie ni Abel ni nadie se atreve a ir a él por la noche, ¡y a mí me dejaron allí sola y sin luz! Es una maldad muy grande y nunca la perdonaré.

— ¡Qué bobada! ¿Y es por eso por lo que te sientes tan desgraciada? ¿Tendrías miedo allí ahora, que es de día?

— No, por las mañanas me gusta esta ahí, pero por la noche sí. Además, soy desgraciada, muy desgraciada, por otras cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? Dímelas.

Yo hubiera deseado de todo corazón explicárselas. Y, sin embargo, me resultaba difícil contestarle con claridad. Los niños sienten, pero no saben analizar sus sentimientos, y si logran analizarlos en parte, no saben expresarlos con palabras. Temerosa, sin embargo, de perder aquella primera y única oportunidad que se me ofrecía de aliviar mis penas narrándoles a alguien di, después de una pausa, una respuesta tan verdadera como pude, aunque poco explícita en realidad:

— Soy desgraciada porque no tengo padre, ni madre, y lo mas probable es que mi hermana esté muerta.

— Pero tienes una madrina, aburrida y demasiado correcta, pero muy maternal con los niños; también tienes a sus hijos... — Lo miré fijamente; yo también deseaba que él se añadiese en esa lista mental sobre las personas que él creía que podían hacerme compañía; pero luego desvió la mirada— Yo solo estoy aquí de camino, no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo— terminó diciendo en un suspiro— No puedes contar conmigo, Lovina, aunque quisiera.

Yo callé un momento. Luego dije:

— ¡Ellos no son buenos conmigo: Lili me pega y mi madrina me encierra en el salón de estudio!

El señor Hernández sacó otra vez su caja de rapé.

— ¿No te parece que esta mansión es muy hermosa? —dijo— ¿No te agrada vivir en un sitio tan bonito?

— Pero la casa no es mía, y Abel dice que tengo menos derecho de estar aquí que una criada.

— ¡Bah! No es posible que no te encuentres a gusto...

— Si tuviera donde ir, me iría muy contenta, pero no podré hacerlo hasta que sea una mujer.

— Acaso puedas, ¿quién sabe? ¿No tienes parientes?:

— No lo sé, señor. He preguntado a mi madrina y me dijo que tenía un abuelo de parte de padre, pobre y humilde, y una hermana, pero no saben nada de ellos.

— Y dime ¿te gustaría irte con ellos?

Reflexioné. La pobreza desagrada mucho a las personas mayores y, con más motivo, a los niños. Ellos no tienen idea de lo que sea una vida de honrada y laboriosa pobreza y ésta la relacionan siempre con los andrajos, la comida escasa la lumbre apagada, los modales groseros y los vicios repugnantes. La pobreza entonces era, para mí, sinónimo de degradación.

— No, no me gustaría vivir con ellos— fue mi respuesta.

— ¿Aunque fuesen amables contigo?

Yo no comprendía cómo unas personas humildes podían ser amables. Además, hubiera tenido que acostumbrarme a hablar como ellos, adquirir sus modales, convertirme en una de aquellas mujeres pobres que yo veía cuidando de los niños y lavando la ropa a la puerta de las casas de Gateshead Hall. No me sentí lo bastante heroica para adquirir mi libertad a tal precio.

Así, pues, dije:

— No; tampoco me gustaría ir con personas pobres, aunque fueran amables conmigo.

— ¿Tan miserables piensas que son tu abuelo y tu hermana? ¿A qué se dedica él? ¿Es trabajador?

— No lo sé...Mi madrina solo me dijo que era pobre. Y a mí no me gustaría ser una mendiga.

— ¿No te gustaría ir a la escuela?

Volví a reflexionar. Apenas sabía lo que era una escuela. Abel solía hablar de ella como de un sitio donde las muchachas se sentaban juntas en bancos y donde había que ser muy correctos y puntuales. Lili Zwingli odiaba el colegio y renegaba de su maestra. Ludwig Beilschmidt-Zwingli parecía tolerarle y hasta gustarle, pero no lo podía saber ya que no alardeaba mucho sobre ello. Pero las inclinaciones de los Zwingli no tenían por qué servirme de modelo, y si bien lo que Abel contaba acerca de la disciplina escolar (basándose en los informes suministrados por su hija y las hijas de la familia donde estuviera colocada antes de venir a Gateshead) era aterrador en cierto sentido, otros datos proporcionados por ella y obtenidos de aquellas mismas jóvenes, me parecían considerablemente atractivos. Abel solía hablar de cuadros de paisajes y flores que aquellas jóvenes aprendían a hacer en el colegio, de canciones que cantaban y música que tocaban, de libros franceses que traducían... Todo aquello me inclinaba a emularlas. Además, estar en la escuela significaba cambiar de vida; hacer un largo viaje, salir de Gateshead... Cosas todas que resultaban en gran manera atrayentes.

— Me gustaría ir a la escuela —fue, pues, la contestación que di como resumen de mis pensamientos.

— Bueno, bueno. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir? — dijo el señor Hernández. Y agregó, al salir, como hablando consigo mismo—: La niña necesita cambio de aire y de ambiente. Sus nervios no se hallan en buen estado.

Lizzie y Abel volvían del comedor y, al mismo tiempo, sentimos el rodar de un carruaje sobre la arena del camino. — ¿Es mi prima? —preguntó el caballero —Quisiera hablar con ella antes de salir.

Elizabeth le invitó a pasar al comedorcito. Supuse que en la entrevista que el señor Hernández tuvo con mi madrina— por como sucedieron las cosas después— que él recomendó que me enviasen a un colegio y que la resolución fue bien acogida por ella. Lamentablemente, su hospedaje es esa mansión termino antes de una

Así lo deduje de una conversación que una noche mantuvo Abel con Elizabeth en nuestro cuarto cuando yo estaba ya acostada y, según ellas, estaba completamente dormida.

— La señora quedará encantada de librarse de una niña tan traviesa y de tan malos instintos, que no hace más que maquinar maldades— decía Abel quien, al parecer, debía de tenerme considerarme un Guy Fawkes* infante.

Esa misma noche, en el curso de la charla de las dos criadas, me enteré por primera vez que mi madre había sido una mujer humilde casada con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, quien trabajaba como mayordomo de uno de los terratenientes más adinerados de Italia; que mi padre, quien era hijo de su patrón, se enamoró perdidamente de ella; que huyó a Suiza con mi madre, en donde los acogió un cercano amigo suyo que era el señor Vash Zwingli antes de partir junto a ellos rumbo a Inglaterra huyendo no solo de su padre sino también del escándalo: ambos estaban en la mira de la sociedad italiana; que mi abuelo, enfurecido, se negó a brindarle su herencia correspondiente como su único hijo y lo dejo en la miseria; de que mi madre contrajo tuberculosis después de dar a luz a mi hermana -a quien no recuerdo- y a mí, y terminó contagiando a mi padre. De que ambos nos entregaron al señor Zwingli antes de que muriesen; que más tarde, mi abuelo, hundido en lo más fondo de la indigencia económica y social, vino a reclamarnos alegando que mis padres no había dejado nuestra tutela a absolutamente a nadie, por lo que le correspondía a él por tratarse del familiar mas cercano; y que el señor Zwingli le tuvo que dar una generosa cantidad de dinero para que solo se llevase a una, a mi hermana menor, quien de seguro debía de encontrarse en peores condiciones que las mías.

Elizabeth, oyendo aquel relato suspiró y dijo:

— La pobrecita Lovina es digna de compasión ¿No lo crees así, Abel?

— Si fuese una niña mas simpatica y bella— repuso Abel— su desamparo sería digna de compasión, pero una _birria _como ella no inspira ni eso ni cariño.

— No mucha, tienes razón ¡Que diferentes serian las cosas para ella si fuera tan agraciada como la señorita Lili! Tal vez hasta hubiese podido conmover el corazón del señora Sophia y la hubiese permitido vivir bajo su techo como una más de sus hijos.

— ¡Oh, yo adoro a la señorita Lili! — dijo vehementemente— ¡Es una verdadera obra a la misma belleza, con ese cabello rubio, ondulado y suave que parecen hecho por mismísimos angeles y sus ojos enormes con bonitas tonalidades verdes! Parecen esmeraldas…¡Ay, Lizzie , me apetecería comer liebre para esta noche!

— También a mí. Pero con un poco de cebolla frita; venga, vayamos a la cocina.

Y salieron.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, MiZzu, trataré de no decepcionarte ^u^<em>


	3. Los Zwingli y su refugiada - El gigante

**_Los Zwingli y su refugiada _**

_el gigante_

De mi conversación con el señor Hernández y de la menciona da charla entre Abel y Lizzie deduje que se aproximaba un cambio en mi vida, y esperaba con un vivo deseo silencioso de que aquel cambio que posiblemente me generaría tanta felicidad se realizara lo mas pronto posible. Lamentablemente, el señor Hermande no se quedó a esperarlo, se fue antes de culminar la semana montando un gigantesco corcel palomino, el mismo con el que había llegado, sin despedirse de absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera de mi..

Pasaban los días y las semanas, sin que absolutamente nada interesante pasara, mi salud se iba restableciendo del todo y no se hacían nuevas alu siones al asunto. Mi madrina me miraba con ojos cada vez más severos, apenas me dirigía la palabra y, desde los incidentes que he mencionado, procuraba ahondar cada vez más la separación entre sus hijos y yo. Me hacía pasar todo el tiempo en mi habitación, mientras sus hijos estaban casi siempre en el salón. No hablaba nada de enviarme a la escuela, pero yo presentía que no había de conservarme mucho tiempo bajo su techo. En sus ojos, entonces más que nunca, se leía la extraordinaria aversión que yo le inspiraba. Ludwig me hablaban lo menos posible. Lili me hacía burla con la lengua en cuanto me veía, y una vez intentó pegarme, pero yo me revolví con el mismo arranque de cólera y rebeldía que causara mi malaventura la otra vez y a ella le pareció mejor desistir. Se separó abrumándome a injurias y diciendo que le había roto la nariz. Yo le había asestado, en efecto, en esta pequeña parte de su rostro un golpe tan fuerte como mis puños me lo permitieron y cuando noté que aquello la lastimaba, me preparé a repetir mis arremetidas sobre su lado flaco. Pero ella se apartó y fue a contárselo a su mamá. Le oí comenzar a exponer la habitual acusación. — Esa asquerosa de Lovina...

Y siguió diciendo que yo me había tirado a ella como una gata— animal con el que era comparada constantemente—. Pero su madre la interrumpió:

— No me hables de ella, Lili. Ya te he dicho que no te acerques a ella. No quiero que la tratéis ni tu hermano ni tú. No es digna de tratar con vosotros.

Sin pensarlo casi, grité desde las regiones donde me hallaba desterrada: — ¡Ellos son los indignos de tratarme a mí!

La señora Zwingli era una mujer bastante lenta al caminar, parecía que tuviese alguna especie de malformación en su pierna derecha que la hacia cojearse un poco; pero al oírme subió las escaleras velozmente, se precipitó como un torbellino en el cuarto de jugar, me zarandeó contra las paredes de mi cuchitril y, con voz enfática e imperiosa, me conminó a no pronunciar ni una palabra más en todo lo que quedaba de día.

— ¿Qué diría mi padrino si viviese? — fue mi casi voluntaria contestación.

Y escribo «casi voluntaria», porque aquel día las palabras me brotaban de la boca de una manera espontánea, como si me las dictasen en mi interior una fuerza desconocida que yo fuese incapaz de dominar aunque lo hubiera pretendido.

— ¿Eh? — dijo mi madrina.

Y en la mirada, habitualmente fría, de sus ojos grises, se transparentaba algo parecido al temor. Soltó mi brazo y me contempló como si dudara en decidir si yo era una niña o un demonio.

Continué:

— ¡Mi padrino está en el cielo y sabe todo lo que usted hace y piensa, y también papá y mamá! ¡Todos ellos saben cómo me maltrata usted y las ganas que tiene de que me muera!

Mi madrina logró recuperar su presencia de espíritu. Me abofeteó y se fue sin decir palabra. Lizzie llenó esta laguna sermoneándome durante más de una hora y asegurándome que no creía que hubiese una niña más mala que yo bajo la capa del cielo. Yo me sentía inclinada a creerla, porque aquel día sólo surgían en mi alma sentimientos rencorosos.

Habían transcurrido noviembre, diciembre y la mitad de enero. Las fiestas de Navidad se celebraron en la casa como de costumbre. Se enviaron y se recibieron muchos regalos y se organizaron muchas comidas y reuniones. De todo ello yo estuve, por supuesto, excluida. Todas mis diversiones pascuales consistían en presenciar cómo se peinaba y componía diariamente Lili para bajar a la sala vestida de brillantes muselinas y encarnadas sedas y, después, en escuchar el sonido del piano o del arpa que tocaban abajo, en asistir al ir y venir del mayordomo y el lacayo, y en percibir el entre chocar los vasos y tazas y el murmullo de las conversaciones cuando se abrían o cerraban las puertas del salón.

Si me cansaba de este entretenimiento, me volvía al solitario y silencioso cuarto de jugar. Pero, de todos modos, yo, aunque estaba muy triste, no me sentía des graciada. De haber estado Lizzie sola, sin la fastidioso y constante compañía de Abel, habría preferido pasar las tardes sola con ella en mi cuarto, a estar bajo la temible mira da de mi madrina, en un salón lleno de caballeros y señoras que parecían conocer mi condición en esa casa y me miraban con cierto desprecio y recelo. Pero Lizzie, una vez que terminaba de arreglar a sus señora y a su jóven señorita, solía marcharse a las agradables regiones del cuarto de criados y de la cocina, llevándose la luz, por regla general. Entonces me sentaba al lado del fuego, con mi muñeca de trapo sobre las rodillas, hasta que la chimenea se apagaba, mirando de cuando en cuando en torno mío para convencerme de que en el aposento no había otro ser más temible que yo. Cuando ya no quedaba de la lumbre más que el rescoldo, me desvestía presurosamente, a tirones, y huía del frío y de la oscuridad refugiándome en mi cuartucho. Me llevaba siempre allá a mi muñeca. El corazón humano necesita recibir y dar afecto y, no teniendo objeto más digno en que depositar mi ternura, me consolaba amando y acariciando a aquella figurilla, andrajosa y desastrada como un espantapájaros en miniatura. Aún recuerdo con asombro cuánto cariño ponía en mi pobre juguete. Nunca me dormía si no era con mi muñeca entre mis brazos y, cuando la sen tía a mi lado y creía que estaba segura y calientita, era feliz pensando que mi muñeca lo era también.

Pasaban largas horas -o me lo parecía- antes de que se disolviese la reunión. A veces resonaban en la escalera los pasos de Lizzie, que venía a buscar su dedal o sus tijeras, o a traerme algo de comer: un pastel o un bollo de manteca. Se sentaba en el lecho mientras yo comía y, al terminar, me arreglaba las ropas de la cama, me besaba y decía: «Buenas noches, señorita Lovina» Elizabeth me parecía lo más bello, lo más cariñoso y lo mejor del mundo, y deseaba ardientemente que nunca volviera a reprenderme a no hacerme caso por restar con mi madrina o Lili. Elizabeth Herdervary debía ser, si mi memoria no me engaña, una muchacha inteligente, por que era muy ingeniosa para todo y tenía grandes dotes de narradora. Al menos así la recuerdo yo a través de los cuentos que nos relataba. La evoco como una joven delgada, de cabello castaños ondulados que siempre iban adornados con una flor; ojos grandes, llamativos y de un bonito color jade, bellas facciones y buena figura. Pero tenía un carácter capricho so, propio de una señorita noble o burgués, y era indiferente a todo principio de justicia o de mo ral. Fuera como fuese, ella era la persona a quien más quería de las de la casa. Abel, por lo contrario, tenia un físico completamente distinto que resultaba ser mucho mas llamativo entre las inglesas: era demasiado alta, poseía piernas largas y un cuerpo proporcionado; sus cabellos eran rubios, lacios y llegaban a cubrir completamente su estrecha espalda; sus ojos, al igual de lo que Elizabeth, eran de color jade, aunque no eran sublimes, ni grandes, eran mas bien pequeños y algo rasgados. Su carácter era disciplinado, tradicionalista y reservado, mas particular en una señora que en una niñera.

Llegó el 15 de enero. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Lizzie había salido a desayunar. Ludwig estaba poniéndose un abrigo y un sombrero de paja para ir a un gallinero de que él mismo cuidaba, ocupación que le agradaba tanto como vender los huevos al mayordomo y acumular el importe de sus transacciones. Tenía una marcada inclinación al ahorro, y no sólo vendía huevos y pollos, sino que también entablaba activos tratos con el jardinero, quien, por orden de la señora Zwingli, compraba a su hijo todos los productos que éste cultivaba en un cuadro del jardín reservado para él: semillas y retoños de plantas y flores. Creo que Ludwig hubiera sido capaz de vender su propio cabello si creyera sacar de la operación un beneficio razonable. Guardaba sus ahorros en los sitios más desconcertantes, a lo mejor en un trapo o en un pedazo de papel viejo, pero después, en vista de que a veces las criadas descubrían sus escondrijos, Ludwig optó por prestar sus fondos a su madre, a un interés del cincuenta o sesenta por ciento, y cada trimestre cobraba con rigurosa exactitud sus beneficios, llevando con extremado cuidado en un pequeño libro las cuentas del capital invertido.

Lili, sentada en una silla alta, se peinaba ante el espejo, intercalando entre sus bucles flores artificiales y otros adornos de los que había encontrado gran provi sión en un cajón del desván. Yo estaba haciendo tratando de hacer mi cama –tratando, porque a esa edad, poseía cierta dificultad en mis movimientos que me impedían a hacer las tareas domésticas correctamente y aunque Abel sabia de mis impedimentos, me había ordenado que la tuviese lista ante de que regresase–. Ella solía emplearme como una especie de segunda doncella y, a veces, me mandaba quitar el polvo, limpiar el cuarto, entre otras cosas; lo hacia fatal, siempre terminaba convirtiendo todo en un desastre y era consciente que luego, Abel me reñiría y me tildaría de inútil. Después de que la cama pareciese, mas o menos, tendida, me acerqué a la ventana y tentando mi suerte, buscando la manera en la que pudiese controlar mis movimiento, intenté poner en orden varios libros de estampas y algunos muebles de la casa de muñecas que había en el alféizar dándome cuenta que casi lo intentaba, me animé a buscar más cosas; pero habiéndome ordenado secamente Ludwig (de cuya propiedad eran los soldaditos de plomo y los carritos) que no tocara sus juguetes, interrumpí mi ocupación y, a falta de otra mejo, me dediqué a romper las flores de escarcha con que el cristal de la ventana estaba cubierto, para poder mirar a través del vidrio el aspecto del paisaje, quieto y como petrificado bajo la helada in vernal.

Desde la ventana se veían el pabellón del portero y el camino de coches, y precisamente cuando yo arranqué parte de la floración de escarcha que cubría con una película de plata el cristal, vi abrirse las puertas y subir un carruaje por el camino. Lo miré con indiferencia. A Gateshead venían coches frecuentemente y ninguno traía visitantes que me interesaran. El carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa, se oyó sonar la campanilla, y el recién llegado fue recibido. Pero yo no hacía caso de ello, por que mi atención estaba concentrada en un pajarillo famélico, que intentaba picotear en las desnudas ramitas de un cerezo próximo a la pared de la casa. Los restos del pan y la leche de mi desayuno estaban sobre la mesa. Abrí la ventana, cogí unas migajas y las estaba colocan do en el borde del antepecho, cuando irrumpió Abel.

— ¿Terminó de tener su cama? ¿Qué está usted haciendo usted ahora, señorita Lovina? ¿Se ha la vado las manos y la cara?

Antes de contestar, me incliné sobre la ventana otra vez, a fin de colocar en sitio seguro el pan del pájaro, y cuando hube distribuido las migajas en distintos lugares, cerré los batientes y repliqué:

— Aún no, Abel. Acabo de terminar de limpiar el polvo.

— ¡Qué niña! ¿Qué estaba usted haciendo? Está usted encarnada. ¿Por qué tenía la ventana abierta?

No necesité molestarme en contestarla, pues Abel tenía demasiada prisa para perder tiempo en oír mis explicaciones. Me condujo al lavabo, me dio un enérgico, aunque afortunadamente breve restregón de manos y cara con agua, jabón y una toalla, me peinó con un áspero peine y, en seguida, me dijo que bajase al comedorcito de desayunar.

Hubiera deseado preguntarle el motivo y saber si mi madrina estaba allí o no, pero Abel se había ido y cerrado la puerta del cuarto. Así, pues, bajé lentamente. Hacía cerca de tres meses que no me llamaban a presencia de mi madrina. Confinada en las habitaciones de niños, el comedorcito, el comedor grande y el salón eran para mí regiones vedadas.

Antes de entrar en el comedor, me detuve en el vestí bulo, intimidada y temblorosa. En aquella época de mi vida, los castigos injustos que recibiera habían hecho de mí una infeliz cobarde. Durante diez minutos titubeé; ni me atrevía a volver a subir ni me atrevía a entrar en donde me esperaban.

El impaciente sonido de la campanilla del comedorcito me decidió. No había más remedio que entrar. «¿Qué querrán de mí?», me preguntaba, mientras con ambas manos intentaba abrir el picaporte, que resistía a mis esfuerzos. «¿Quién estará con mi madrina? ¿Una mujer o un hombre?»

Al fin el picaporte giró y, erguida sobre la alfombra, divisé algo que a primera vista me pareció ser un gigante: de porte intimidante, robusto y alto; su cabello rubio era tan claro que parecía blanco y su rostro era de fracciones toscas, poseía una nariz grande y ancha que ocupaba gran parte de su cara, una sonrisa gentil que mas que agradarme solo cuso que me encogiese con la infantil pregunta de "¿Me va a comer?"

Mi madrina ocupaba su sitio habitual junto al fuego. Me hizo signo de que me aproximase y me presentó al des conocido con estas palabras:

— Aquí tiene la niña de que le he hablado.

Él me examinó con inquisitivos ojos purpuras, bajo sus espesas cejas, y dijo con voz baja y solemne:

— Es pequeña aún. ¿Qué edad tiene?

— Once años.

— ¿Tantos? — interrogó, dubitativo.

Siguió examinándome durante varios minutos. Al fin, me preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

— Lovina, señor.

— ¿Y cual es tu apellido?

Antes que pudiese decirle que no lo tenia o no lo sabia, mi madrina dijo presurosamente: — Vargas….Lovina Vargas, señor Braginski

De manera inconsciente, había comenzado a repetir en mi cabeza esa palabra: "Vargas…Vargas…Vargas…" Aun sin comprender por qué el hecho de saberlo me había provocado cierta felicidad que no delaté en mi rostro pero que si explotó en mi interior.

— Y qué, Lovina Vargas, ¿eres una niña buena?

Volví a la realidad y me encontré con la mirada fija del señor Braginski en mi persona.

Era imposible contestar afirmativamente, ya que el pequeño mundo que me rodeaba sostenía la opinión contraria. Guardé silencio.

Mi madrina contestó por mí con un expresivo movimiento de cabeza, agregando:

— Nada más lejos de la verdad, señor Braginski.

— ¡Muy disgustado de saberlo! Vamos a hablar un rato ella y yo.

Y, abandonando la posición vertical, se instaló en un sillón frente al de mi madrina y me dijo:

— Ven aquí.

Crucé la alfombra y me paré ante él. Ahora que su cara estaba al nivel de la mía, podía vérsela mejor. En conjunto, el señor Braginski era un hombre atractivo a pesar de poseer algunos defectos en su rostro que delataban sus orígenes bárbaros.

— No hay nada peor que una niña mala — me dijo—. ¿Sabes adónde van los malos después de morir?

— Al Infierno — fue mi pronta y ortodoxa contestación. —¿Y sabes lo que es el Infierno?

— Un sitio lleno de fuego.

— ¿Y te gustaría ir a él y abrasarte?

— No, señor.

— ¿Qué debes hacer entonces para evitarlo?

Medité un momento y di una contestación un tanto discutible.

— Procurar no estar enferma para no morirme.

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de no enfermar? To dos los días mueren niños más pequeños que tú. Hace un par de días nada más que he acompañado al cementerio a un niño de cinco años. Pero era un niño bueno y su alma estará en el Cielo ahora. Es de temer que no se pueda decir lo mismo de ti, si Dios te llama.

No sintiéndome lo suficientemente informada para aclarar sus temores, me limité a suspirar y a clavar la mirada en sus inmensos pies, deseando vivamente marcharme de allí cuanto antes.

— Espero que ese suspiro te saldrá del alma y que te arrepentirás de haber obrado mal con tu bondadosa benefactora.

«¿Mi benefactora? —pensé—. Todos dicen que mi madrina es mi benefactora. Si lo es de verdad, una benefactora resulta una cosa muy desagradable.»

— ¿Rezas siempre por la noche y por la mañana? — continuó mi interlocutor.

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Lees la Biblia?

— A veces.

— ¿Y qué te gusta más de ella?

— Me gustan las Profecías, y el libro de Daniel, y el de Samuel, y el Génesis, y una parte del Éxodo, y algunas de los Reyes y las Crónicas, y Job, y Jonás.

— ¿Y los Salmos? ¿Te gustan?

— No, señor.

— ¡Qué extraño! Yo tengo un niño más pequeño que tú que sabe ya seis salmos de memoria, y cuando se le pregunta si prefiere comer pan de higos o aprender un salmo, responde: «Aprender un salmo. Los ángeles can tan salmos y yo quiero ser un ángel». Y entonces se le dan dos higos para recompensar su piedad infantil.

— Los Salmos no son interesantes — contesté.

— Eso prueba que eres una niña mala y debes rogar a Dios que cambie tu corazón, sustituyendo el de piedra que tienes por otro humano.

Ya iba yo a preguntarle detalles sobre el procedimiento a seguir durante la operación de cambiarme de víscera, cuando la señora Zwingli me mandó sentar y tomó la palabra.

— Señor Braginski: creo haberle indicado en la carta que le dirigí hace tres semanas que esta niña no tiene el carácter que yo desearía que tuviese. Me agradaría que, cuando se halle en el colegio de Lowood, las maestras la vigilen atentamente y procuren corregir su defecto más grave: la tendencia a mentir. Ya lo sabes, Lovina: es inútil que intentes embaucar al señor Braginski.

Por mucho que hubiera deseado agradar a mi madrina, frases como aquélla, frecuentemente repetidas, me impedían hacerlo. En este momento, en que iba a emprender una nueva vida, ya ella se encargaba de sembrar por adelantado aversión y antipatía en mi camino. Me veía transformada ante los ojos del señor Braginski en una niña embustera. ¿Cómo remediar semejante calumnia?

«De ningún modo», pensaba yo, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que acudían a mis ojos.

— El mentir es muy feo en una niña — dijo Braginski—, y todos los embusteros irán al lago de fuego y azufre. No se preocupe, señora. Ya hablaré con las profesoras y con mi hermana mayor, la señorita Braginski para que la vigilen.

— Deseo — siguió mi madrina— que se la eduque de acuerdo con sus posibilidades: es decir, para ser una mujer útil y humilde. Durante las vacaciones, si usted lo permite, permanecerá también en el colegio.

— Tiene usted mucha razón—dijo Braginski— La humildad es grata a Dios y, aunque desde luego es una de las características de todas las alumnas de Lowood, ya me preocuparé de que la niña se distinga entre ellas por su humildad. He estudiado muy profundamente los medios de humillar el orgullo humano, y hace pocos días que he tenido una evidente prueba de mi éxito. Mi hija segunda, Mei, estuvo visitando la escuela con su madre, y al regreso exclamó: «¡Qué pacíficas son las ni ñas de Lowood, papá! Con el cabello peinado sobre las orejas, sus largos delantales y sus bolsillos en ellos, casi parecen niñas pobres. Miraban mi vestido y el de mamá, como si nunca hubieran visto ropas de seda. »

— Así me gusta—dijo mi madrina— Aunque hubiese buscado por toda Inglaterra, no hubiera encontrado un sitio donde el régimen fuera más apropiado para una niña como Lovina Vargas. Conformidad, señor Braginski, conformidad es lo primero que yo creo que se necesita en la vida.

— La conformidad es la mayor virtud del cristiano, y todo está organizado en Lowood de modo que se desarrolle esa virtud: comida sencilla, vestido sencillo, cuartos sencillos, costumbres activas y laboriosas... Tal es el régimen del establecimiento.

— Bien. Entonces quedamos en que la niña será admitida en el colegio de Lowood y educada con arreglo a su posición y posibilidad en la vida.

— Sí, señora; será acogida en mi colegio, y confío en que acabará agradeciendo a usted el gran honor que se le dispensa.

— Entonces se la enviaré cuanto antes, porque le ase guro que deseo librarme de la responsabilidad de aten derla, que comienza a ser demasiado pesada para mí.

— Lo comprendo, señora, lo comprendo... Bien: tengo que irme ya. Pienso volver a Brocklehurst Hall de aquí a una o dos semanas, ya que mi buen amigo, el arcediano, no me dejará marchar antes. Escribiré a mi hermana que va a ser enviada al colegio una niña nueva para que no ponga dificultades a su admisión. Buenos días.

— Buenos días, señor Braginski. Mis saludos a su señora, a Katiuska y Mei y al joven Misha Braginski.

— De su parte, gracias... Niña, toma este libro. ¿Ves? Se titula Manual del niño bueno, y debes leerlo con interés, sobre todo las páginas que tratan de la espantosa muerte repentina de Marta G..., una niña traviesa, muy amiga de mentir.

Y después de entregarme aquel interesante tomo, el señor Braginski volvió a su coche y se fue.

Mi madrina y yo quedamos solas. Ella cosía y yo la miraba. Era una mujer joven, de entre veintiocho y treinta años, delgada, de espaldas estrecha y miembros tan delgados como los de su hija, era más bien baja y enjuta sin llegar a los huesos; con las mandíbulas pequeña y delicada, sus cejas parecían pintadas, tenia la boca y la nariz bastante bien formadas. Bajo sus párpados brillaban unos ojos púrpuras exentos de toda expresión de ternura hacia mi, su cutis era oscuro y mate, su cabello castaño era suave y su naturaleza sólida como una campana. No estaba enferma jamás. Dirigía la casa despóticamente y sólo sus hijos se atrevían a veces a desafiar su autoridad.

Yo, sentada en un taburete bajo, a pocas yardas de su butaca, la contemplaba con atención. Tenía en la mano el libro que hablaba de la muerte repentina de la niña embustera y, cuanto había sucedido, cuanto se había hablado entre mi madrina y Braginski, me producía un amar go resentimiento.

Mi madrina levantó la vista de la labor, suspendió la costura y me dijo:

— Vete de aquí. Márchate al cuarto de jugar.

No sé si fue mi mirada lo que la irritó, pero el caso era que en su voz había un tono de reprimida cólera. Me levanté y llegué hasta la puerta, pero de pronto me volví y me acerqué a mi madrina.

Sentía la necesidad de hablar: me había herido injustamente y era necesario devolverle la ofensa. Pero ¿cómo? ¿De qué manera podría herir a mi adversaria? Concentré mis energías y acerté a articular la siguiente brusca interpelación:

— No soy mentirosa. Si lo fuera, le diría que la quiero mucho y, sin embargo, le digo francamente que no la quiero. Me parece usted la persona más mala del mundo, después de su hija Lili, y este libro puede dárselo a ella… ¡Ella sí que es embustera y no yo!

La mano de mi madrina continuaba inmóvil sobre la costura. Sus ojos me contemplaban fríamente.

— ¿Tienes algo más que decir? —preguntó en un tono de voz más parecido al que se emplea para tratar con un adulto que al que es habitual para dirigirse a un niño.

La expresión de sus ojos y el acento de su voz excita ron más aún mi aversión hacia ella. Temblando de pies a cabeza, presa de una ira incontenible, continué:

— ¡Me alegro de no tener que tratar más con usted. No volveré a llamarla madrina en mi vida. Nunca vendré a verla cuando sea mayor, y si alguien me pregunta si la quiero, contestaré contándole lo mal que se ha portado conmigo y la crueldad con que me ha tratado!

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

— ¿Qué cómo me atrevo? ¡Porque es verdad! Usted piensa que yo no siento ni padezco y que puedo vivir sin una pizca de cariño, pero no es así. Me acordaré hasta el día de mi muerte de la forma en que mandó que me encerrasen en el salón de estudio, aunque yo le clamaba piedad, y lloraba y sufría infinitamente. Y me castigó usted porque su hija me había pegado sin razón. Al que me pregunte le contaré esa historia tal como fue. La gente piensa que usted es bue na, pero no es cierto. Es usted mala, tiene el corazón muy duro y es una mentirosa. ¡Usted sí que es mentirosa y se merece todo el sufrimiento del mundo!... — embargada completamente por la rabia terminé vociferando aún más fuerte: — ¡El señor Beilschmidt hizo muy bien en rechazarla y repudiarla!

Al acabar de pronunciar estas frases, mi alma comenzó a expandirse, exultante, sintiendo una extraña impresión de independencia, de triunfo. Era como si unas ligaduras invisibles que me sujetaran se hubieran roto proporcionándome una inesperada libertad. Y había causa para ello. Mi madrina parecía anonadada, la costura se había deslizado de sus rodillas, sus manos pendían inertes y su faz se contraía como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

— ¿Tu como lo sa…?— pero ante de terminar de pronunciar sus plabras cargadas de resentimiento, terminó cambiando de tono por uno mas dulce diciéndome: —Estás equivocada, Lovina. Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cómo tiemblas así? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

— No, no quiero.

— ¿Deseas algo? Te aseguro que no te quiero mal.

— No es verdad. Ha dicho usted al señor Braginski que yo tenía mal carácter, que era mentirosa. Pero yo diré a todos en Lowood cómo es usted y lo que me ha hecho.

— Tú no entiendes de estas cosas, Lovina. A los niños hay que corregirles sus defectos.

— ¡Yo no tengo el defecto de mentir! — grité violenta mente.

— Vamos, Lovina, cálmate. Anda, vete a tu cuarto y descansa un poco, queridita mía.

— No quiero descansar, y además no es verdad que sea queridita suya. Mándeme pronto al colegio, porque no quiero vivir aquí.

— Te enviaré pronto, en efecto — dijo en voz baja mi madrina.

Y, recogiendo su labor, salió de la estancia.

Quedé dueña del campo. Aquella era la batalla más dura que librara hasta entonces y la primera victoria que consiguiera en mi vida. Permanecí en pie sobre la alfombra como antes el señor Braginski y gocé por unos momentos de mi bien conquistada soledad. Me sonreí a mí misma y sentí que mi corazón se dilataba de júbilo. Pero aquello no duró más de lo que duró la excitación que me poseía. Un niño no puede disputar ni hablar a las personas mayores en el tono que yo lo hiciera sin experimentar después una reacción depresiva y un re mordimiento hondo. Media hora de silencio y reflexión me mostraron lo locamente que había procedido y lo difícil que se hacía mi situación en aquella casa donde odiaba a todos y era de todos odiada.

Había saboreado por primera vez el néctar de la ven ganza y me había parecido dulce y reanimador. Pero, después, aquel licor dejaba un regusto amargo, corrosivo, como si estuviera envenenado. Poco me faltó para ir a pedir perdón a mi madrina; mas no lo hice, parte por experiencia y parte por sentimiento instintivo de que ella me rechazaría con doble repulsión que antes, lo que hubiera vuelto a producir una exaltación turbulenta de mis sentimientos.

Era preciso ocuparme en algo mejor que en hablar airadamente, sustituir mis sentimientos de sombría indignación por otros más plácidos. Cogí un libro de cuentos árabes y comencé a leer. Pero no sabía lo que leía. Me parecía ver mis propios pensamientos en las páginas que otras veces se me figuraban tan fascinadoras.

Abrí la puerta vidriera del comedorcito. Los arbustos estaban desnudos y la escarcha, no quebrada aún por el sol, reinaba sobre el campo. Me cubrí la cabeza y los brazos con la falda de mi vestido y salí a pasear por un rincón apartado del jardín. Pero no encontré placer alguno en aquel lugar, con sus árboles silenciosos, sus pi ñas caídas y las hojas secas que, arrancadas por el viento en el otoño, permanecían todavía pegadas al suelo húmedo. El día era gris, y del cielo opaco, color de nieve, caían copos de vez en cuando sobre la helada pradera. Allí estuve largo rato pensando en que no era más que una pobre niña desgraciada y preguntándome incesante mente: «¿Qué haré, qué haré?»

Oí de pronto una voz que me llamaba: — ¡Señorita Lovina! Venga a almorzar.

Era Abel y yo lo sabía bien, pero no me moví. Sentí avanzar sus pasos por el sendero.

— ¡Pero que niña para mas desobediente! —gritó al verme— ¿Por qué no acude cuando la llaman?

La presencia de Abel, por contraste con mis amargos pensamientos, me pareció agradable. Después de mi vic toria sobre mi madrina, el enojo de la niñera no me preocupaba mucho. Ceñí, pues, su cintura con mis brazos y dije:

— ¡Venga, Abel, no me riñas!

Aquel impulso había sido más espontáneo y cariñoso que los acostumbrados en mí, y le agradó.

— ¡Qué niña tan rara es usted! — me dijo, mirándome— ¿Sabe que van a llevarla al colegio?

Asentí.

— ¿Y no le apena separarse de su niñera?

— ¿Qué le importo yo a la niñera? Abel se pasa la vida riñéndome...

— Porque es usted muy arisca, muy huraña, muy tímida... Debería ser más decidida.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para recibir más golpes?

— ¡Qué tontería! Pero es verdad, de todos modos, que estará usted mejor fuera de aquí. Mi madre me dijo, cuando vino a verme la semana pasada, que no le gusta ría estar en el lugar de usted. En fin... Voy a darle buenas noticias.

— No lo creo.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué me mira así? Pues sí: la señora y los señoritos han salido a tomar el té fuera de casa, y usted, Lizzie y yo lo tomaremos juntas y luego me ayudará a pre parar su equipaje. La señora quiere enviarla al colegio de aquí a uno o dos días, y tiene usted que recoger lo que piense llevarse.

— Abel, prométeme no reñirme ni tratarme mal durante el tiempo que pase en casa.

— Bueno, pero usted acuérdese de ser una niña muy buena y de no tener miedo de mí. No se sobresalte cuando yo empiece a hablarle en voz alta: es una cosa que me ataca los nervios.

— No volveré a temerte, Abel. Además, pronto habré de temer a otras personas...

— Si usted hace ver que les teme, esas personas se disgustarán con usted.

— Como tú, Abel.

— No; como yo, no. Yo también la quiero a usted.

— ¡Pero no lo demuestras!

— ¿Cómo habla de esa manera? ¡Es usted muy atrevida!

— Lo soy porque me voy a marchar pronto de aquí y porque...

Iba a explicarle mi triunfo sobre la señora Zwingli, pero lo pensé mejor y guardé silencio.

— ¿Y se alegra usted de abandonar a Lizzie y a mí?... ¡La pobre Lizzie se morirá de la tristeza!

— No, Abel. Precisamente ahora me disgusta más que antes el separarme de ustedes.

— Precisamente ahora, ¿eh? ¡Con qué frescura lo dice! Hasta sería capaz de no darme un beso si se lo pidiera... Puede que me contestara que, precisamente ahora, no...

— Sí, quiero besarte, sí... — repuse— Baja la cabeza. — Abel se detuvo. Nos abrazamos estrechamente y la seguí hasta la casa, muy satisfecha.

La tarde transcurrió en paz y armonía. Por la noche Lizzie me relató uno de sus cuentos más encantadores y cantó para mí una de sus canciones más lindas. Hasta en una vida tan triste como la mía no faltaba alguna vez un rayo de sol.

* * *

><p><em>Un agradecimiento a todos las personas que dejaron un review que motivan a seguir publicando~ <em>

**Actualización todos los martes**


	4. Instituto Lowood - ¡Sea bienvenida!

_**Instituto Lowood **__- ¡Sea bienvenida!_

Aún no acababan de dar las cinco de la mañana del 19 de enero cuando Lizzie entró en mi cuarto con una vela en la mano y me encontró ya preparada y vestida. Estaba levantada desde media hora antes y me había lavado y vestido a la luz de la luna, que entraba por las estrechas ventanas de mi alcoba. Me marchaba aquel día en un coche que pasaría por la puerta a las seis de la mañana. En la casa no se había levantado nadie más que Lizzie. Había encendido el fuego en el cuarto de jugar y estaba preparando mi desayuno. Hay pocos niños que tengan ganas de comer cuando están a punto de emprender un viaje y a mí me sucedió lo que a todos. Lizzie, después de insistirme inútilmente a que tomase algunas cucharadas de sopa de leche, envolvió algunos bizcochos en un papel y los guardó en mi saquito de viaje. Luego me puso el sombrero y el abrigo, se envolvió ella en un mantón y las dos salimos de la estancia. Al pasar junto al dormitorio de mi madrina, me dijo:

— ¿Quiere usted entrar para despedirse de la señora?

— No, Lizzie. Mi madrina fue a mi cuarto anoche y me dijo que cuando saliera no era necesario que la despertase, ni tampoco a mis primos. Luego me aseguró que tuviera en cuenta siempre que ella era mi mejor amiga y que debía decírselo a todo el mundo.

— ¿Y qué contestó usted, señorita?

— Nada. Me tapé la cara con las sábanas y me volví hacia la pared.

— Eso no está bien, señorita.

— Sí está bien, Lizzie. Mi madrina no es mi amiga: es mi enemiga.

— —¡No diga eso, Lovina! — me riñó y luego, buscando en la oscuridad, me paso una pequeña caja blanca con un listo rosa en la esquina— Abel te lo encarga, quiere que se lo des a una niña llamada Emma Vanderhoeven.

— ¿Su hermana? — pregunté mientras examinaba la pequeña cajita—

— ¡No seas tan curiosa! — me riñó otra vez— Ahora, guarda esa caja en tu saquito de viaje y vámonos.

—Cruzamos la puerta. Yo exclamé: — ¡Adiós, Gateshead!

Aún brillaba la luna y reinaba la oscuridad. Lizzie llevaba una linterna cuya luz oscilaba sobre la arena del camino, húmeda por la nieve recién fundida. El amanecer invernal era crudo; helaba. Mis dientes castañeteaban, aterida de frío.

En el pabellón de la portería brillaba una luz. La mujer del portero estaba encendiendo la lumbre. Mi equipaje se hallaba a la puerta. Lo había sacado de casa la noche anterior. A los cinco o seis minutos sentimos a lo lejos el ruido de un coche. Me asomé y vi las luces de los faroles avanzando entre las tinieblas.

— ¿Se va sola? — preguntó la mujer.

— Sí.

— ¿Hay mucha distancia?

— Cincuenta millas.

— ¡Qué lejos! ¡No sé cómo la señora la deja hacer sola un viaje tan largo!

El coche, tirado por cuatro caballos, iba cargado de pasajeros. Se detuvo ante la puerta. El encargado y el cochero nos metieron prisa. Mi equipaje fue izado sobre el techo. Me separaron del cuello de Lizzie, a quien es taba cubriendo de besos.

— ¡Tenga mucho cuidado con mi niña! — dijo Lizzie al encargado del coche cuando éste me acomodaba en el interior.

— ¡Sí, sí! — contestó él.

La portezuela se cerró, una voz exclamó: «¡Listos!», y el carruaje empezó a rodar.

Así me separé de Lizzie y de Gateshead rumbo a las que a mí me parecían entonces regiones desconocidas y misteriosas.

Recuerdo muy poco de aquel viaje. El día me pareció de una duración sobrenatural y tuve la impresión de haber rodado cientos de millas por la carretera. Atravesamos varias poblaciones y en una de ellas, muy grande, el coche se detuvo y se desengancharon los caballos. Los viajeros se apearon para comer. El encargado me llevó al interior de una posada con el mismo objeto, pero como yo no tenía apetito, se fue, dejándome en una inmensa sala de cuyo techo pendía un enorme candelabro y en lo alto de una de cuyas paredes había una especie de galería donde se apilaban varios instrumentos de música. Permanecí allí largo rato, sintiendo un angustioso temor de que viniese alguien y me secuestrara. Yo creía firmemente en la existencia de los secuestradores de niños, ya que tales personajes figuraban con gran frecuencia en los cuentos de Lizzie. Al fin vinieron a buscarme, mi protector me colocó en mi asiento, subió al suyo, tocó la trompa y el coche comenzó a rodar sobre la calle empedrada.

La tarde era sombría y nublada. Llegaba el crepúsculo. Yo comprendía que debíamos estar muy lejos de Ga teshead. El panorama cambiaba. Ya no atravesábamos ciudades; grandes montañas grises cerraban el horizonte, y al oscurecer descendimos a un valle poblado de bosque. Luego se hizo noche del todo, y yo oía silbar lúgubremente el viento entre los árboles.

Arrullada por el sonido, me dormí. Me desperté al cesar el movimiento del vehículo. Vi por la ventanilla una puerta cochera abierta y en ella, iluminada por los faroles, una persona que me pareció ser una criada.

— ¿No viene aquí una niña llamada Lovina Vargas? — preguntó.

— Sí — repuse.

Me sacaron, bajaron mi equipaje, y el coche volvió inmediatamente a ponerse en marcha.

Ya en la casa, procuré, ante todo, calentar al fuego mis dedos agarrotados por el frío, y luego lancé una ojeada a mi alrededor. No había ninguna luz encendida, pero a la vacilante claridad de la chimenea se distinguían, a intervalos, paredes empapeladas, alfombras, cortinas y brillantes muebles de caoba. Aquel salón no era tan espléndido como el de Gateshead, pero sí bastante lujoso. Mientras intentaba descifrar lo que representaba un cuadro colgado en el muro, la puerta se abrió y entró una persona llevando una luz y seguida de cerca por otra.

La primera era una señora alta, de cabellos cortos tan rubios que parecían plateados, verdes ojos y cuya frente era cubierta por algunos mechones grisáceos. Su aspecto era dulce, su figura erguida. Iba medio envuelta en un chal.

— Es muy pequeña para dormir sola — dijo al verme, mientras ponía la luz sobre una mesa.

Me miró atentamente durante unos minutos y agregó:

— Valdrá más que se acueste pronto, parece muy fatigada. ¿Estás cansada, verdad? — me preguntó, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro— Y seguramente tendrás apetito. Dele algo de comer antes de acostarla, señorita Galante. ¿Es la primera vez que te separas de tus padres, niña?

Le contesté que no tenía padres, y me preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que habían muerto. Después se informó de mi edad y de si sabía leer y escribir, me acarició la mejilla afectuosamente y me despidió, diciendo:

—Confío en que seas obediente y buena.

La señora que había hablado representaba unos veinti-pocos años. La que ahora me conducía, y a la que la otra llamara Galante, parecía mucho más joven. La primera me impresionó por su aspecto y su voz. Esta otra era más ordinaria, más rubicunda, tenia los típicos ojos verdes que poseia todo los ingleses, aunque es sus facciones era capaz de descubrir algo mas extravagante pero que no dejaba de ser vulgar; era muy apresurada y nerviosa en su modo de andar y en sus actos, como quien tiene miedo de ser castigada.

Me pareció desde luego lo que más tarde averigüé que era una profesora auxiliar.

Guiada por ella recorrí los pasillos y estancias de un edificio grande e irregular, a cuyo extremo, saliendo por fin del profundo y casi temeroso silencio que reinaba en el resto de la casa, escuché el murmullo de muchas voces, y entré en un cuarto muy grande, en cada uno de cuyos extremos había dos mesas alumbradas cada una por dos bujías.

Alrededor de las mesas estaban sentadas en bancos muchas muchachas de todas las edades, desde los nueve o diez años hasta los veinte. A primera vista me parecieron innumerables, aunque en realidad no pasaban de ochenta. Todas vestían una ropa de idéntico corte y de color pardo. Era la hora de estudio, se hallaban enfrascadas en aprender sus lecciones del día siguiente, y el murmullo que yo sintiera era el resultado de las voces de todas ellas repitiendo sus lecciones a la vez.

La señorita Galante me señaló asiento en un banco próximo a la puerta y luego, situándose en el centro de la habitación, gritó:

—¡I-Instructoras: recojan los libros!

Cuatro muchachas de elevada estatura se pusieron en pie y recorrieron las mesas recogiendo los libros.-La señorita Galante dio otra voz de mando:

— ¡Instructoras: tra-traigan las bandejas de la comida! —Las cuatro muchachas altas salieron y regresaron portando una bandeja cada una. En cada bandeja había porciones de algo que no pude observar lo que era y, además, un jarro de agua y un vaso.

Las instructoras circularon por el salón. Cada muchacha cogía de la bandeja una de aquellas porciones y, si quería beber, lo hacía en el vaso de todas. Yo tuve que beber, porque me sentía sedienta, pero no comí lo que, según pude ver entonces, era una delgada torta de avena partida en pedazos.

Terminada la colación, la señorita Galante leyó las oraciones y las escolares subieron las escaleras formadas de dos en dos. Ya estaba tan muerta de cansancio, que no me di cuenta siquiera de cómo era el dormitorio, salvo que, como el cuarto de estudio, me pareció muy grande. Aquella noche dormí con la señorita Galante, quien me ayudó a desnudarme. Luego lancé una mirada a la larga fila de lechos, en cada uno de los cuales había dos muchachas. Diez minutos más tarde, la única luz del dormitorio se apagaba y yo me dormí.

La noche pasó deprisa. Yo estaba tan cansada, que no soñé nada. Sólo una vez creí oír bramar el viento con furia y escuchar la caída del agua de una catarata. Me desperté: era la señorita Galante, que dormía a mi lado. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, sentí tocar una ronca campana. Aún no era de día y el dormitorio estaba iluminado por una o dos lamparillas. Tardé algo en levantarme, porque hacía un frío agudo y, cuando al fin me vestí, tuve que compartir el lavabo con otras seis muchachas, lo que no hubiera ocurrido de haberme levantado antes.

Volvió a sonar la campana y las alumnas se alinearon y bajaron las escaleras por parejas. Entramos en el frío cuarto de estudio. La señorita Galante leyó las plegarias de la mañana y ordenó luego:

— Fo-Fórmense por clases.

A continuación siguió un alboroto de varios minutos, durante los cuales la señorita Galante no cesaba de repetir: «¡O-Orden! ¡Silencio!» Cuando el tumulto cesó, vi que las muchachas se habían agrupado en cuatro semicírculos, colocados frente a cuatro sillas situadas ante cuatro mesas. Todas las alumnas tenían un libro en la mano, y en cada mesa, ante la silla vacía, había un libro grande, como una Biblia. Siguió un silencio. Después comenzó a circular el vago rumor que se produce siempre que hay una muchedumbre reunida. La señorita Galante recorrió los grupos acallando aquel reprimido murmullo.

Sonó otra campana e inmediatamente, tres mujeres entraron y se instalaron cada una en uno de los tres asientos vacíos. La señorita Galante se instaló en la cuarta silla vacante, la más cercana a la puerta y en torno a la cual estaban reunidas las niñas más pequeñas. Me llamaron a aquella clase y me colocaron detrás de todas.

Se repitió la plegaria diaria y se leyeron varios capítulos de la Biblia, en lo que se invirtió más de una hora. Cuando acabó aquel ejercicio, era día claro. La infatigable campana sonó por cuarta vez. Yo me sentía encantada ante la perspectiva de comer alguna cosa. Estaba desmayada, ya que el día anterior apenas había probado bocado.

El refectorio era una sala grande, baja de techo y sombría. En dos largas mesas humeaban recipientes llenos de algo que, con gran disgusto mío, estaba lejos de despedir un olor atractivo. Una general manifestación de descontento se produjo al llegar a nuestras narices aquel perfume. Las muchachas mayores, las de la primera clase, murmuraron:

— ¡Es indignante! ¡Otra vez el potaje quemado!

— ¡Silencio! — barbotó una voz.

No era la de la señorita Galante, sino la de una de las profesoras superiores, que se sentaba a la cabecera de una de las mesas. Era menuda, pálida, parecía mas una estudiante que una autoridad; vestía con elegancia, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado en dos trenzas que reposaban en sus hombros, tenía un aspecto agradable y fino. Una segunda mujer, de cabellos pelirrojos, presidía la otra mesa. Busqué en vano a la señora de la noche anterior: no estaba visible. La señorita Galante se sentó al extremo de la mesa en que yo estaba instalada, y una mujer de apariencia extranjera -la profesora francesa- se acomodó al extremo de la otra.

Se rezó una larga plegaria, se cantó un himno, luego una criada trajo té para las profesoras y comenzó el desayuno.

Devoré las dos o tres primeras cucharadas sin preocuparme del sabor, pero casi enseguida me interrumpí sintiendo una profunda náusea. El potaje quemado sabe casi tan mal como las patatas podridas. Ni aun el hambre más aguda puede con ello. Las cucharas se movían lentamente, todas las muchachas probaban la comida y la dejaban después de inútiles esfuerzos para deglutirla. Terminó el almuerzo sin que ninguna hubiese almorzado y, después de rezar la oración de gracias correspondiente a la comida que no se había comido, evacuamos el comedor. Yo fui de las últimas en salir y vi que una de las profesoras probaba una cucharada de potaje, hacía un gesto de asco y miraba a las demás. Todas parecían disgustadas. Una de ellas, la gruesa, murmuró:

— ¡Qué porquería! ¡Es vergonzoso!

Pasó un cuarto de hora antes de que se reanudasen las lecciones y, entretanto, reinó en el salón de estudio un grandísimo tumulto. En aquel intervalo se permitía hablar más alto y con más libertad, y todas se aprovechaban de tal derecho. Toda la conversación giró en torno al desayuno, el cual mereció unánimes censuras. ¡Era el único consuelo que tenían las pobres muchachas! En el salón no había ahora otra maestra que la señorita Galante, y un grupo de chicas de las mayores la rodeó hablándola con seriedad. El nombre de señor Braginski sonó en algunos labios, y la señorita Galante movió la cabeza reprobatoria mente, pero no hizo grandes esfuerzos para contener la general protesta. Sin duda la compartía.

Un reloj dio las nueve. La señorita Galante se separó del grupo que la rodeaba y, situándose en medio de la sala, exclamó:

— ¡Silencio! ¡Siéntense!

La disciplina se impuso. En cinco minutos el alboroto se convirtió en orden y un relativo silencio sucedió a la anterior confusión. Las maestras superiores recuperaron sus puestos. Parecía esperarse algo. Las ochenta muchachas permanecían inmóviles, rígidas, todas iguales, con sus cabellos peinados lisos sobre las orejas, sin rizo alguno visible, vestidas de ropas oscuras, con un cuello estrecho y con un bolsillo grande en la parte delantera del uniforme (bolsillo que estaba destinado a hacer las veces de cesto de costura). Una veintena de alumnas eran muchachas muy mayores o, mejor dicho, mujeres ya formadas, y aquel extraño atuendo oscuro daba un aspecto ingrato incluso a las más bonitas de entre ellas.

Yo las contemplaba a todas y de vez en cuando dirigía también miradas a las maestras. Ninguna de éstas me gustaba: la gorda era un poco ordinaria, la morena un poco desagradable, la extranjera un poco grotesca. En cuanto a la pobre señorita Galante, ¡era tan rubicunda, estaba tan curtida por el sol, parecía tan agobiada de trabajo!

Mientras mis ojos erraban de unas a otras, todas las clases, como impulsadas por un resorte, se pusieron en pie simultáneamente.

¿Qué sucedía? Yo estaba perpleja. No había oído dar orden alguna. Antes de que saliese de mi asombro, todas las alumnas volvieron a sentarse y sus miradas se concentraron en un punto determinado. Miré también hacia él y vi entrar a la persona que me recibiera la noche anterior. Se había parado en el otro extremo del salón, junto al fuego (había una chimenea en cada extremo de la sala) y contemplaba, grave y silenciosa, las dos filas de muchachas.

La señorita Galante se aproximó a ella, le dirigió una pregunta y, después de recibir la contestación, volvió a su sitio y ordenó:

— Instructora de la primera clase: saque las esferas. Mientras la orden se ponía en práctica, la recién llegada avanzó a lo largo de la sala. Aún me acuerdo de la admiración con que seguía cada uno de sus pasos. Vista a la luz del día aparecía alta, bella y arrogante. Sus ojos oscuros, de serena mirada, sombreados por pestañas largas y finas, realzaban la blancura de su despejada frente. Sus cabellos formaban rizos sobre las sienes, según la moda de entonces, y llevaba un vestido de tela encarnada con una especie de orla de terciopelo negro, a la española. Sobre su corpiño brillaba un reloj de oro (en aquella época los relojes eran un objeto poco común). Si añadimos a este retrato unas facciones finas y un cutis pálido y suave, tendremos, en pocas y claras palabras, una idea del aspecto exterior de Miss Temple, ya que se llamaba María Temple, como supe después al ver escrito su nombre en un libro de oraciones que me entregaron para ir a la iglesia.

La inspectora del colegio de Lowood (pues aquel era el cargo que ocupaba) se sentó ante dos esferas que trajeron y colocaron sobre una mesa, y comenzó a dar la primera clase, una lección de geografía. Entretanto, las otras maestras llamaron a las alumnas de los grados inferiores, y durante una hora se estudió historia, gramática, etcétera. Luego siguieron escritura y aritmética y, finalmente, Miss Temple enseñó música a varias de las alumnas de más edad. La duración de las lecciones se marcaba por el reloj. Cuando dieron las doce, la inspectora se levantó:

— Tengo que hablar dos palabras a las alumnas — dijo.

El tumulto consecutivo al fin de las lecciones iba ya a comenzar, pero al sonar la voz de la inspectora, se calmó.

— Esta mañana les han dado un desayuno que no han podido comer. Deben ustedes estar hambrientas. He ordenado que se sirva a todas un bocadillo de pan y queso. Esto se hace bajo mi responsabilidad —aclaró la inspectora.—

Y en seguida salió de la sala.

El queso y el pan fueron distribuidos inmediatamente, con gran satisfacción de las pupilas. Luego se dio la orden de «¡Al jardín!» Cada una se puso un sombrero de paja ordinaria con cintas de algodón, y una capita gris. A mí me equiparon con idénticas prendas y, siguiendo la corriente general, salí al aire libre.

El jardín era grande. Estaba rodeado de tapias tan altas que impedían toda mirada del exterior. Una galería cubierta corría a lo largo de uno de los muros. Entre dos anchos caminos había un espacio dividido en pequeñas parcelas, cada una de las cuales estaba destinada a una alumna, a fin de que cultivase flores en ella. Aquello debía de ser muy lindo cuando estuviera lleno de flores, pero entonces nos hallábamos a fines de enero y todo tenía un triste color parduzco. El día era muy malo para jugar a cielo descubierto. No llovía, pero una amarillenta y penetrante neblina lo envolvía todo, y los pies se hundían en el suelo mojado. Las chicas más animosas y robustas se entregaban, sin embargo, a ejercicios activos, pero las menos vigorosas se refugiaron en la galería para guarecerse y calentarse. La densa niebla penetró tras ellas. Yo oía de vez en cuando el sonido de una tos cavernosa.

Ninguna me había hecho caso, ni yo había hablado a ninguna, pero como estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, no me sentía muy disgustada. Me apoyé contra una pi lastra de la galería, me envolví en mi capa y, procurando olvidar el frío que se sentía y el hambre que aún me hostigaba, me entregué a mis reflexiones harto confusas para que merezcan ser recordadas. Yo no me daba apenas cuenta de mi situación. Gateshead y mi vida anterior me parecían flotar a infinita distancia, el presente era aún vago y extraño, y no podía conjeturar nada sobre el porvenir. Contemplé el jardín y la casa. Era un vasto edificio, la mitad del cual aparecía grisáceo y viejo y la otra mitad completamente nuevo. Esta parte estaba salpicada de ventanas enrejadas y columnatas que daban a la construcción un aspecto monástico. En aquella parte del edificio se hallaban el salón de estudio y el dormitorio. En una lápida colocada sobre la puerta se leía esta inscripción:

«Institución Lowood. Parcialmente reconstruida por Naomi Bragisnki, de Brocklehurst Hall, sito en este condado.» -«ilumínanos, Señor, para que podamos conocerte y glorificar a tu Padre, que está en los Cielos.» (San Mateo, versículo 16.)

Yo leí y releí tales frases, consciente de que debían tener alguna significación y de que entre las primeras palabras y el versículo de la Santa Escritura citado a continuación debía existir una relación estrecha. Estaba intentando descubrir esta relación, cuando oí otra vez la tos de antes y, volviéndome, vi que la que tosía era una niña sentada cerca de mí sobre un asiento de piedra; no tenia aspecto de ser o tener sangre británica, tenia los cabellos rubios ondeados naturalmente y una bincha roja surcaba en él, sus ojos eran verdes y llamativos y sus gestos tenían cierto aspecto agatados poco comunes.

Ella leía atentamente un libro, cuyo título, Rasselas, me pareció extraño y, por tanto, atractivo.

Al ir a pasar una hoja, me miró casualmente y, entonces, la interpelé:

— ¿Es interesante ese libro?

Y ya había formado en mi interior la decisión de pedirle que me lo prestase alguna vez.

— A mí me gusta — repuso, después de contemplarme durante algunos instantes.

— ¿De qué trata? — continué.

—Aquel modo de abordarla era contrario a mis costumbres, pero verla entregada a tal ocupación hizo vibrar las cuerdas de mi simpatía; a mí también me gustaba mucho leer, si bien sólo las cosas infantiles, porque las lecturas más serias y profundas me resultaban incomprensibles.

— ¿Puedes verlo? — contestó, ofreciéndome el tomo.

Un breve examen me convenció de que el texto era menos interesante que el título, al menos desde el punto de vista de mis gustos personales, porque allí no se veía nada de hadas, ni de gnomos, ni otras cosas similares y atrayentes. Le devolví el libro y ella, sin decir nada, reanudó su lectura:

Volví a hablarle:

— ¿Qué quiere decir esa piedra de encima de la puerta? ¿Qué es la Institución Lowood?

— Esta casa en que has venido a vivir.

— ¿Y por qué se llama institución? ¿Es diferente a otras escuelas?

— Es una institución semi-benéfica. Tú y yo, y todas las que estamos aquí, somos niñas pobres. Supongo que tú eres huérfana.

— Sí.

— ¿De padre o de madre?

— No tengo padre ni madre. Los dos murieron antes de que yo pudiera conocerles.

— Pues aquí todas las niñas son huérfanas de padre o madre, o de los dos, o simplemente son bastardas, y por eso esto se llama institución benéfica para niñas en miseria.

— ¿Es que no pagamos nada? ¿Nos mantienen de balde?

— No. Nuestros parientes pagan quince libras al año.

— Entonces, ¿cómo se llama una institución semi-benéfica?

— Porque quince libras no bastan para cubrir los gastos y vivimos gracias a los que se suscriben con dádivas fijas.

— ¿Y quiénes se suscriben?

— Señoras y caballeros generosos de los contornos y de Londres.

— ¿Quién era Naomi Braginski?

— La señora que reconstruyó la parte nueva de la casa. Es su hijo quién manda ahora en todo esto

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es el tesorero y director del establecimiento.

— ¿De modo que la casa no pertenece a esa señora de alta de pechos grandes que mandó que nos diesen pan y queso?

— ¿La señorita Braginski? ¡No! Sería mejor, pero no... Ella tiene que responder ante su hermano de todo lo que hace. Es él quien compra la comida y la ropa para nosotras.

— ¿Vive aquí?

— No. A dos millas de distancia, en un palacio muy grande con su esposa y sus tres hijos.

— ¿Es bueno ese señor?

— Dicen que hace muchas caridades. Es clérigo.

— ¿Y la señora pechugona es su hermana, la señorita Braginski?

— Sí.

— ¿Y las otras profesoras?

— La de cabello pelirrojo es la señorita Scalett Kirkland: enseña historia y gramática, está encargada de la segunda clase y está encargada de las labores. La de lentes y trenzas se llama Mademoiselle Monique De Rutte. Es de un pueblo que queda al sur de Francia llamado Mónaco y enseña francés.

— ¿Son buenas las maestras?

— Sí, bastante buenas.

— ¿Te gusta la pelirroja y la señorira... esa francesa? ¡No puedo pronunciar su nombre!

— La señorita Scalett Kirkland es un poco violenta. Debes procurar no molestarla. Madamiselle Monique no es mala persona.

— Pero la señorita Braginski es mejor que todas, ¿no?

— La señorita Braginski es muy buena, muy inteligente. Por eso manda en las demás.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

— Desde que tengo memoria.

— ¿Eres huérfana?

— No tengo padre

— ¿Eres feliz aquí?

— ¡Cuántas preguntas! Yo creo que ya te he dado bastantes contestaciones por ahora. Déjame leer.

Ser obstinada podría considerarse a veces como un defecto; en ese momento, me había propuesto y decidido hacerme alguien cercano a esa niña, así que, lejos de alejarme por su, algo malhumorado y reservado carácter, me senté a su lado, y seguí molestándola: — ¿Aunque sea podrías decirme tu nombre?

— ¿Por qué no mejor empiezas diciéndome el tuyo? — dijo como si le hablara al libro y no a mí—

— Lovina Vargas ¿Ahora, me dirás tu nombre?

— Emma Vanderhoeven

¡Emma Vanderhoeven! ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? ¡Por supuesto que lo recordaba perfectamente!: — ¡Abel me ha mandado un presente para ti! ¿Eres su hermana, no?

Me dirigió una mirada incrédula, como si en vez de decirle que tenia un regalo para ella, le hubiese dicho cualquier otra tontería insignificante.

— ¿Cómo conoces a Abel?

— Es mi niñera.

— ¿Abel es tu niñera? Supongo que tu debes ser la niña tímida y huérfana que ella cuidaba.

Ni siquiera escuché sus palabras; la emoción infantil me embargo por completo, y la curiosidad por querer saber que había en la caja me hicieron casi arrastrarla para entregarle el presente que se encontraba en el gran cuarto donde todas dormíamos. Pero en aquel momento tocaron a comer y todas entramos en la casa. El aroma que ahora llegaba del refectorio no era mucho más apetitoso que el del desayuno. La comida estaba servida en dos grandes recipientes de hojalata y de ellos se exhalaba un fuerte olor a manteca rancia. Aquel rancho se componía de patatas insípidas y de trozos de carne pasada, cocido todo a la vez. A cada alumna se le sirvió una ración relativamente abundante. Yo comí lo que me fue posible, y me consternó pensar en que la comida de todos los días pudiera ser siempre igual.

Inmediatamente después de comer volvimos al salón de estudios y las lecciones se reanudaron y prosiguieron hasta las cinco de la tarde.

El único incidente digno de mención consistió en que la muchacha con quien yo charlaba en la galería fue castigada por la señorita Scarlett Kirkland, mientras daba clase de historia, a salir al centro del salón y permanecer allí en pie.

El castigo me pareció muy afrentoso, particularmente para una muchacha de trece años o más, como representaba tener. Creí que daría muestras de nerviosidad o vergüenza, pero con gran asombro mío, ni siquiera se ruborizó. Permaneció impertérrita y seria en medio del salón, sirviendo de blanco a todas las miradas.

«¿Cómo podrá estar tan serena? — Pensaba yo— Si me hallase en su lugar, creo que desearía que la tierra se abriese y me tragase. Sin embargo, ella mira como si no pensara en que está castigada, como si no pensase si quiera en lo demás que la rodea. He oído decir que hay quien sueña despierto. ¿Será que está soñando despierta? Tiene la mirada fija en el suelo, pero estoy segura de que no lo ve. Parece que mirara dentro de sí. A lo mejor está recordando cosas de antes y no se da cuenta de lo que le pasa ahora... ¡Qué niña tan rara! ¡Tenía que ser hermana de Abel! No se puede saber si es mala o buena.»

Poco después de las cinco hicimos otra comida, consistente en una taza de café y media rebanada de pan moreno. Comí el pan y bebí el café con deleite, pero hubiera tomado mucho más de ambas cosas. Seguía hambrienta.

Luego tuvimos otra media hora de recreo, momento en que aproveché para entregarle la caja Emma, quien, lejos de abrirla con la emoción de un niño, lo puso a un lado y se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol y disfrutar del silencio, y yo, lejos de poseer alguien además de ella que me previese de compañía, imité su acto. Después volvimos al estudio, más tarde nos dieron el vaso de agua y el pedazo de torta de avena, y al fin nos acostamos. Así transcurrió el primer día de mi estancia en Lowood.


	5. Instituto Lowood - Emma

_**Instituto Lowood – **__Emma_

El día siguiente comenzó como el anterior, pero con la novedad de que tuvimos que prescindir de lavarnos. El tiempo había cambiado durante la noche y un frío viento del Nordeste que se filtraba por las rendijas de las ventanas de nuestro dormitorio había helado el agua en los recipientes.

Durante la hora y media consagrada a oraciones y a lecturas de la Biblia me creí a punto de morir de frío. El desayuno llegó al fin. Hoy no estaba quemado, pero en cambio era muy poco. Yo hubiera comido doble can tidad.

Durante aquel día fui incorporada formalmente a la cuarta clase y me fueron asignadas tareas y ocupaciones como a las demás. Dejaba, pues, de ser espectadora para convertirme en actriz en una obra de teatro llamada Lowood. Como no estaba acostumbrada a aprender de memoria las lecciones, al principio me parecieron difíciles y lar gas y pasar frecuentemente de unos temas a otros me aturdía, así que me sentí aliviada cuando, a las tres, la señorita Galante me entregó una franja de muselina de dos varas de largo, aguja, dedal, entre otras cosas, y me envió a un rincón de la sala con instrucciones sobre lo que debía ejecutar. Casi todas las demás muchachas cosían también, pero había algunas agrupadas alrededor de la señorita Scarlett Kirkland y se po dían, pues, oír sus explicaciones sobre la lección, así como sus reprensiones, de las que se deducía qué muchachas eran objeto de su animadversión. Comprobé que lo era más que ninguna la niña con quien yo trabara conversación en la galería. La clase era de historia de Inglaterra. Mi conocida, que al principio estaba en pri mera fila, al final de la lección se hallaba detrás de to das, pero aun allí la profesora la perseguía con sus amo nestaciones:

Vanderhoeven, no pongas los pies torcidos. Vanderhoeven, no hagas este gesto. Vanderhoeven, levanta la cabeza. Vanderhoeven, no quiero verte en esa postura.

Etcétera, etcétera.

Después de haber leído dos veces la lección, se cerra ron los libros y todas las muchachas fueron interrogadas. La lección comprendía parte del reinado de Carlos I y versaba esencialmente sobre portazgos, aduanas e im puestos marítimos, asuntos sobre los cuales la mayoría de las alumnas no supieron contestar. En cambio, Emma resolvía todas las dificultades. Había retenido en la me moria lo fundamental de la lectura y contestaba con faci lidad a todo. Yo esperaba alguna frase de felicitaciones por parte de la profesora, pero en vez de ello, lo que oí fue esta inesperada increpación:

¡Oh, qué sucia eres! ¡No te has limpiado las uñas esta mañana!

Emma no contestó. Yo estaba asombrada de su si lencio.

« ¿Cómo no responderá — pensaba yo— que esta ma ñana no ha sido posible lavarse por estar el agua helada?» la señorita Galante me llamó en aquel momento y me hizo varias preguntas sobre si había ido al colegio antes, si sabía bordar o hacer punto. Por esta razón no pude seguir los movimientos de la señorita Scarlett Kirkland; mas cuando volví a mi asiento, vi que ésta acababa de dar una orden que no entendí, pero a consecuencia de la cual Emma salió de la clase y volvió momentos después trayendo un haz de varillas de mimbre atadas por un extremo. Los entregó a la profesora con respetuosa cortesía, inclinó la cabeza y la señorita Kirkland, sin pronunciar una palabra, le descargó debajo de la nuca una docena de golpes con aquel haz.

Ni una lágrima se desprendió de los ojos de Emma, ni un rasgo de sus facciones se alteró. Yo había suspendido la costura y contemplaba la escena con un profundo sentimiento de impotente angustia.

¡Qué niña tan empedernida! —exclamó la profeso ra— No hay modo de corregirla. Quita eso de ahí.

Vanderhoeven obedeció y se llevó el instrumento de castigo. La miré cuando salía del cuarto donde se guardaban los libros. En aquel momento introducía su pañuelo en el bolsillo y en sus mejillas se veían huellas de lágrimas. La hora del juego durante la tarde me pareció el me jor momento del día. Era cuando nos daban el pan y el café que, si bien no satisfacían mi apetito, al menos me reanimaban. A aquellas horas la habitación estaba más caliente, ya que se encontraban encendidas las dos chi meneas, cuyos fulgores suplían en parte la falta de luz. El tumulto de aquella hora, las conversaciones que en tonces se permitían, inspiraban una agradable sensación de libertad.

De haber sido una niña que llegase allí procedente de un hogar feliz, probablemente aquella hora del día hu biera sido lo que me habría producido mayor sensación de soledad y la que más hubiera entristecido mi corazón. Pero dada mi situación peculiar, no me sucedía así. Aso mada a los cristales de la ventana, oyendo rugir fuera el viento y contemplando la oscuridad, casi hubiera desea do que el viento sonase más lúgubre, que la oscuridad fuera más intensa y que el alboroto de las voces de las escolares se elevase de tono todavía más.

Deslizándome entre las muchachas y pasando bajo las mesas, me acerqué a una de las chimeneas y allí encon tré a Emma, silenciosa, abstraída, absorta en la lectura de su libro, que devoraba a la pálida claridad de los brasas medio apagados de la lumbre.

¿Es el mismo? — le pregunté.

Sí — dijo— Precisamente lo estoy terminando.

Y, con gran satisfacción mía, lo terminó cinco minutos después. «Ahora podré hablarla», pensé.

Me senté en el suelo, a su lado.

¿Eres de aquí? ¿O eres holandesa como Abel?

Nací en un pueblo del Norte, cerca de la fronte ra con Escocia— empezó— Aunque tengo entendido que mi padre era belga y que todas mis raíces provienen de allí y de Holanda.

¿Y por qué naciste aquí y no en Holanda o Bélgica?

Porque hubiera sido un vergüenza tanto para la familia de mi madre, como para ella y como para mí.

¿Por qué?

Porque mi madre jamás se casó con mi padre.

¿Qué esperaban que una niña pequeña e ignorante como yo dijese ante ello?...Solo una estupidez: — ¿Y por qué no se casaron?

Emma, con la tolerancia y paciencia que tanto la caracterizaba, me explicó de que su padre se había desentendido totalmente del asunto y había huido de la presión de la familia de su madre en un lugar lejano llamado América; y que el hecho de que ellos no estuviesen casado era un escándalo, que era malo porque eso hacía dudar a la sociedad sobre los valores morales que su familia, los Vanderhoeven, habían impartido a su madre y los destinaba a ellos, y de una manera mucho más grave a las casaderas, a ser ignorados y marcadas como unas _fáciles_; y para impedir tan cruel destino, habían obligado a su madre a ir América, sola, embarazada y sin dinero, a buscar a su padre, sin embargo, el dinero se gastó cuando llegaron a Francia, en donde conoció a una familia que le dio acogida y se la llevaron a Inglaterra, en donde ella comenzó a buscar empleo y al ver que con Emma no lo conseguiría jamás, la dejó en Lowood.

¿Y tu hermana no la acompañó?

Yo no tengo hermanas

¿Abel no es tu hermana?

Me dirigió una mirada escéptica, como si lo que hubiese dicho con anterioridad hubiese sido un intento de chiste, y al ver mi rostro lleno de seriedad llegó a la conclusión de que lo había dicho en serio; y en un suspiró, respondió: — ¿Cómo llegaste a tan descabellada conclusión? Abel es mi madre.

No me imaginaba aquella respuesta.

Era plenamente consciente de que Abel tenía una hija, se la pasaba contándole historias a Lizzie con un _maternal_ orgullo, y me la había imaginado como una muchacha de rostros tan ariscos como los suyos propios, alta, de cabellos rubios lacios que cubrirían completamente su espalda, ojos pequeños y nariz larga; lo que tenía en frente era todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado.

Ante la sorpresa inicial, decidí no hacer más preguntas que tal vez la llegaran a incomodar y cambiando completamente de tema, le pregunté: — Tendrás ganas de irte de Lowood, ¿verdad?

No. ¿Por qué? Me han enviado aquí para instruir me y mi madre no me sacará hasta que eso esté conseguido.

Pero esa profesora, la señorita Kirkland, es muy cruel contigo.

¿Cruel? No. Es severa y no me perdona ninguna falta.

Si yo estuviera en tu lugar y me pegara con aquello con que te pegó, se lo arrancaría de la mano y se lo rompería en las narices.

Seguramente no harías nada de eso, pero si lo hicie ras, el señor Braginski te expulsaría del colegio y ello sería muy humillante para tu familia. Así que vale más aguantar con paciencia y guardarse esas cosas para una misma, de modo que la familia no se disguste. Ade más, la Biblia nos enseña a devolver bien por mal.

Pero es muy molesto que a una la azoten y que la saquen en medio del salón para avergonzarla ante to das. Yo, aunque soy más pequeña que tú, no lo aguan taría.

Debemos soportar con conformidad lo que nos reserva el destino. Es una muestra de debilidad decir «yo no soportaría esto o lo otro»…

La oía con asombro. No podía estar de acuerdo con aquella opinión. Me pareció que Emma Vanderhoeven conside raba las cosas a una luz invisible para mis ojos. Sospe chaba que acaso tuviese razón y yo no, pero no pudien do averiguarlo de modo concreto, resolví aplazar las comparaciones entre nuestros conceptos respectivos para mejor ocasión.

Tú no cometes faltas. A mí me parece que eres una niña buena.

No debes juzgar por las apariencias. la señorita Kirkland tiene razón: dejo siempre las cosas revueltas, soy muy descuidada, olvido mis deberes, me pongo a leer cuando debía aprender las lecciones, no tengo método y, a ve ces, digo, como tú, que no puedo soportar las cosas sis temáticas. Todo eso le crispa los nervios a la profesora, que es muy ordenada, muy metódica y muy especial.

Y muy cruel — añadí.

Helen no debía estar de acuerdo conmigo. Guardó silencio.

¿La señorita Braginski es tan severa contigo como la señorita Kirkland?

Al oír mencionar el nombre de la inspectora, una dul ce sonrisa se pintó en el semblante de Emma.

La señorita Braginski es muy bondadosa y le duele ser seve ra hasta con las niñas más malas. Me indica, amable mente, los errores que cometo y, aunque haga algo dig no de represión, siempre es tolerante conmigo. La prueba de que tenga malas inclinaciones es que, a pesar de su bondad y de lo razonablemente que me dice las cosas, no me corrijo y sigo siendo lo mismo: no atiendo a las lecciones.

¡Qué raro! — dije—. ¡Con lo fácil que es atender! Para ti, sí. Te he observado hoy en clase y he visto la atención que ponías cuando la señorita Galante explicaba la lección y te preguntaba. Pero a mí no me pasa eso. A veces, mientras la profesora está hablando, pierdo el hilo de lo que dice y caigo como en un sueño. Se me figura, a lo mejor, que estoy en Northumberland y que los ruidos que oigo son el rumor de un arroyuelo que corre próximo a nuestra casa. Cuando me doy cuenta de dónde estoy de veras, como no he oído nada, no sé qué contestar a lo que me preguntan.

Pero esta tarde has contestado bien a todo.

Por casualidad. Me interesaba el asunto de la lec ción que nos han leído. Hoy, en vez de pensar en Nort humberland, pensaba en lo asombroso de que un hom bre tan recto como Carlos I obrase tan injusta e impru dentemente en ciertas ocasiones, y en lo extraño de que una persona íntegra como él no viese más allá de sus derechos de monarca. Si hubiese sabido mirar más lejos hubiera comprendido lo que exigía eso que se llama el espíritu de los tiempos. Ya ves: yo admiro mucho a Car los I. ¡Pobre rey, cómo lo asesinaron! Los que lo hicie ron no tenían derecho a derramar su sangre. ¡Y se atre vieron a hacerlo!

Emma hablaba en aquellos momentos como para sí, olvidando que yo no podía comprenderla, ya que ig noraba, o poco menos, todo lo que se refería a aquel asunto.

Insistí en el tema primitivo.

¿También te olvidas de la lección cuando te enseña la señorita Braginski?

Casi nunca, porque la señorita Braginski tiene un modo muy particular de expresarse, dice cosas más interesan tes que mis pensamientos y como lo que enseña y su conversación me gustan mucho, no puedo por menos de atenderla.

¿Así que eres buena con la señorita Braginski?

Sí: me dejo llevar por ella sin poner nada de mi parte, de modo que en ser buena no hay ningún mérito.

Sí lo hay. Eres buena con los que son buenos conti go. También a mí me parece ser buena así. Si todos obe deciéramos y fuéramos amables con los que son crueles e injustos, ellos no nos temerían nunca y serían más malos cada vez. Cuando nos pegan sin razón debemos de volver el golpe, para enseñar a los que lo hacen que no deben repetirlo.

Ya cambiarás de opinión cuando seas mayor. Aho ra eres demasiado pequeña para comprenderlo.

No, Emma; yo creo que no debo tratar bien a los que se empeñan en tratarme mal y me parece que debo defenderme de los que me castigan sin razón. Eso es tan natural como querer a las que me demuestran cariño o aceptar los castigos que merezco.

Los paganos y los salvajes profesan esa doctrina, pero las personas civilizadas y cristianas, no.

¿Cómo qué no? No te comprendo.

La violencia no es el mejor medio de vencer el odio, y la venganza no remedia las ofensas.

¿Entonces qué hay que hacer?

Lee el Nuevo Testamento y aprende lo que Cristo nos enseñó y cómo procedía, y procura imitarle.

¿Qué enseñaba Cristo?

Que hay que amar a nuestros enemigos, bendecir a los que nos maldicen y desear el bien de los que nos odian.

Entonces yo debo amar a mi madrina y bendecir a su hija Lili y eso me es imposible.

Emma me preguntó entonces que a qué me refería y me apresuré a explicárselo todo, contándoselo a mi ma nera, sin reservas ni paliativas, sino tal como lo recorda ba y lo sentía.

Emma me escuchó con paciencia hasta el final. Yo es peraba que me diese su opinión, pero no comentó nada.

Bueno — dije— ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es cierto que mi madrina es una mujer malvada y que tiene un corazón muy duro?

Se ha portado mal contigo, sin duda, pero eso debe de ser porque no simpatiza con tu carácter, como le pasa a la señorita Scarlett Kirkland con el mío... ¡Hay que ver con qué detalle recuerdas todo lo que te han hecho y te han di cho! ¡Cómo sientes lo mal que te han tratado! ¿No crees que serías más dichosa si procurases perdonar la severi dad de tu madrina? A mí me parece que la vida es demasiado corta para perderla en odios infantiles y en recuerdos de agravios. Es verdad que no hay que aguantar muchas cosas en este mundo, pero debemos pensar en el mo mento en que nuestro espíritu se desprenda de nuestro cuerpo y vuelva a Dios, que lo ha creado. Y entonces nuestra alma debe estar pura, porque ¿quién sabe si no será llamada a infundirse en un ser muy superior al hom bre, en un ser celestial? Sería, en cambio, muy triste que un alma humana se convirtiera en alma de un demonio. ¡No quiero pensar en eso! Para que no suceda, hay que perdonar. Yo procuro distinguir al pecador del pecado. Odio el pecado y perdono al pecador, olvido los agra vios que me hacen, y así vivo tranquila esperando el fin.

Emma inclinó la cabeza. Comprendí que no deseaba seguir hablando, sino abstraerse en sus propios pensa mientos. Pero no pudo hacerlo durante largo rato. Una instructora, una muchacha grande y tosca, se acercó y le dijo, con su rudo acento de Cumberland:

Emma Vanderhoeven: si no pones en orden ahora mismo las labores y las cosas de tu cajón, iré a decírselo a la señorita Scarlett Kirkland.

Emma, arrancada a sus sueños, suspiró y se fue, sin dilación, a cumplir las órdenes de la instructora.


End file.
